Watchtower Love
by Sief
Summary: Raising a daughter alone, working on the watchtower. Life is hecktic enough without getting recutied to a top secret mission by Batman. With a little help of Vigilante and The Shining Knight
1. Chapter 1

The call made me nearly drop the phone. "Jen are you kidding me. You got invited to run mantanice on The Watchtower! Thats amazing, glad you called me." I glanced into the living room to check up on Emma (my five year old). "Actually I called to ask if you wanted to help me out. I mean you know me I can fix anything but I'm not a computer programer." That time I really did drop the phone. "That be amazing, but I can't. I don't have anyone to watch Emma."

"So bring her with you. Between the two of us we can keep her in check. I'll just need to clear it with security." I told Jen that it be great. Emma can be a hand full, maybe she'd be to jazzed to be on the watchtower to get any trouble. "Emma do you want to come to work with me tomorrow?"

"No way momma. Your works boring, you just sit at a computer all day."

"Well hon this is different, we'd be going to the watchtower. Only the one place that all your heros work everyday. But if you don't want to go." I couldn't hear myself finish over my little girl's squeal. "I need to find my autograph book!" I laughed as she ran into her room screaming.

The next day:

We took the bus to the transport site. While we were waiting I took my girls hand. "Listen Emma you stay with me and don't move from my side understand." She nodded and straighted her favorite dress for the umpteenth time. "If I meet a super-hero do you think that they'll like me?" I smiled down at her. "Of course, just be the angel that I knows in there somewhere." Then I felt a static like tingle and in a flash we were on a receiving pad. In the middle of the watch tower. And standing in front of us was the martian manhunter J'onn J'onzz. Emma looked up at the green skinned being the squeaked and hide behind my legs. The Martian looked curiously at the girl then Jen took her hand. "I'll go ahead with her, You just get us situated." I nodded. J'onn J'onzz looked back at her as they walked away. I cleared my throat. "Sorry Mr. J'onzz I don't know what came over her she usually so polite and outspoken."

"She was frightened by me." He said in a monotoned voice. I shoke my head "She was just a little shy, Emma's actually a big fan of yours. But you know children are." J'onn gave a wistful look and nodded "yes I do."

"You Miss. Heartly will be working here in the main area. Your friend has just been sent directions." He pointed me toward a computer console, and I set to work. An hour later I was interupted. "Jen what is it." Jen whispered in my ear "Emma ran away from me, I just turned around for a minute and poof she was gone."

"What!" I jumped up, a couple of heroes stopped to stare at me. Jen pulled me back down "Don't make a scene or we'll both be fired. We'll just split up and look for her. How much trouble can a little girl get in up here?" I gave her a look. "Oh right." She agreed.

With Emma:

Emma had been wandering for ten minutes and was beginning to get a little scared. All that had happened was she had seen a blur and felt a gust of wind. Emma knew that meant the Flash had ran by. Determined to make up for her previous shyness she took of to get his autograph. Perhaps she had had a lapse in judgement, because now she was lost, and beginning to panic. Emma just sat down and began to cry. "Ho there lil' darlin what is it your doin here?" Emma looked up wiping the blurry tears from her eyes. She saw a cowboy complete with a cowboy hat and twin holsters. The girl guessed he was one of the heroes, only instead of a mask he kept a bandana over his nose. She didn't recognize him but his voice had a western twang; it was warm and friendly.

"I'm lost, momma told me not to wander, but I did and I can't find her now." Emma began to be choked up with sobs. "Whoa, hold up there darlin it's all right. Ol' Vigilante here will help ya find yer momma." Vigilante pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket. "Here ya go darlin, blow yer nose and dry yer eyes." She did so and handed back the cloth. "What's yer name darlin?"

"Emma Heartly. Mr. Vigilante."

"Alrighty Emma what's your momma do on the ol'Watchtower?" Emma sniffled before answering. "She's a computer person." Vigilante smiled and held out his hand and helped the little girl to her feet. "Well you come with me now well probably find your momma on the control deck."

On the control deck I was still trying to find someone to cover for me so I could find my daughter. "Ash look." Jen told me. I raised my head to look where Jen was pointing. There was my daughter holding the hand of a cowboy with teary eyes. "Anybody lose this here little princess?" He cried out. "Emma!" I ran forward to my daughter.

"Momma!" She cried gleefully Emma ran forward to jump in my arms. I held her close for a moment the pulled away. "Don't you ever run away like that again little lady." Emma looked down shame faced "I won't."

I looked at the cowboy that had escorted my girl in. "Who is it I have to thank."

"Momma," Emma pulled at my sleeve. "momma this is Vigilante he saved me. Well not really saved, but he found me and brought me back here." I put my daughter down and smiled at the cowboy. "Thank you so much Vigilante." The cowboy looked like he was smiling from beneath his bandana. He tipped his hat to me. "Happy to help ma'am. The little darlin was just a might scared is all. You must be Mrs. Heartly." I didn't really know how to regulate my facial expressions. "Actually its Miss.; and again thank you so much." Then he knelt down to my girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now you listen darlin, keep yourself outta trouble and listen to your momma, hear?"

"Yes sir." Emma answered politely. Vigilante stood and tipped his hat again. "Ma'am." and he was off. "Alright kid come with me, I need to get back to work." I took Emma's hand and went back to my terminal. The next few hours passed uneventfully. "Ok, baby time to go home." Emma woke up from the nap she had been taking on one of the League's couches. "Ok momma." As we walked down the hall to the transport, Emma clinging to my hand. "Momma? Do you think I'll see Mr. Vigilante again?"

I smiled at my daughter, she was a people person and like nice people. "I don't know baby, people like Mr. Vigilante are very busy. There like policemen, not exactly nine to five workers."

"Well hello there ladies." Said a rich accent. "I guess I spoke to soon." I spoke laughing with my words. Emma tore out of my grip and ran up to the cowboy. "Hi mister Vigilante!" Vigilante laughed and picked her up in a familiar way "Hello little darlin." He tossed her into the air, and she giggled her curly head off. When set her back down on her feet he stood straight and looked at me. He tipped his hat "Headin home ma'am?"

"That was the plan." I smiled at him. "Well I'm headin that way, how about I escort you ladies out."

"Yeah" Emma squealed jumping up and down, all the while pulling on Vigilante's hand. Which was making him nearly fall over. "Easy there girl, Don't dislocate Mr. Vigilante's shoulder, he needs full mobility to do his job."

"Thank ya very much ma'am. This child of yours is a force of nature." I laughed and agreed with him.

"Hail my friend, I've wondered were you disappeared to." Looking at the newcomer I blinked a few times, just to make sure I wasn't kidding myself. It was a knight, like a real Arthurian knight, complete in chain mail, helmet, and sword. "How do Sir Justin." Vigilante waved to the new hero. Emma ran ahead giggling "Your the Shining Knight!" The knight smiled at my daughter uncertainly. Personally I'd never heard of this hero, but then my daughter did know more about these guys than I did. "Momma, Momma Shining Knight was on the T.V in that parade."

That made me remember, I had watched that fiasco. I also saw the Shining Knight get seriously injured in that fight with the ex general. "Verily young lady, that I was." Vigilante and I caught up to the other two and Vigilante introduced us. "Justin this girly is Emma Heartly and her momma, oh." He turned to me, looking a little sheepish. " Sorry, ma'am I neglected to catch your full name." I nodded to the knight. " Ashylin Heartly, nice to meet you." With that I held out my hand to shake his. But instead he took my hand and rose it to his lips. "An honor to meet the both of you good lady; Sir Justin at your service my lady, formerly of King Arthur's court."

"Pleasure's all mine Sir Justin." I studied him a moment. He seemed a archetypical knight; tall, cut chin, strong shoulders. All this offset by fair skin, with blue eyes. If it weren't for the getup I would have pegged him for a former high school quarterback. "Momma," Emma tugged at my sleeve breaking me out of my observations. "What is it babe?"

"We need to get home, we'll miss the new episode of Phineas & Ferb." She urgently tapped the face of her plastic barbie wrist watch. Chuckling at her I took her hand and turned to the two heroes. "I guess we'll see you two sometime later?"

"I would find it an honor my lady." Sir Justin said making a slight bow of the head.

"Same goes for me ma'am." Vigilante agreed. Emma broke free of my grasp and ran up to Vigilante. "By Mr. Vigilante, I was happy to meet you." Vigilante smiled beneath his bandanna and got on his knee a gave Emma a hug. Then Emma turned to Sir Justin, and bobbed a curtsy. "I was happy to meet you too Sir Justin."

Sir Justin smiled in a way that showed that he thought Emma was adorable. He got on his knee and kissed Emma's hand the same way he had mine.

"In truth young lady, I was pleased to meet you as well."

Later when Emma and I were back on Earth on the way home, I was buckling her into her car seat, and we were on the road.

"Momma don't you think that Sir Justin was handsome." The question made me give myself whiplash turning to look at my daughter. That and Jen about choked herself to death laughing in her seat.


	2. I Suppose So

We finally got back home and it was 8:30. I'm pretty sure Emma was more sleepwalking then anything.

"Come on kid lets get you into bed." Rubbing her eyes she just shook her head and mumbled sleepily. "Phineas and Ferb." I just picked her up and started to walk to her bedroom, she was to tired to protest. Carefully I sat her down and changed her into her , then put her into her bed. I was just rising to leave when Emma spoke up.

"Momma, we didn't say prayers." I giggled

"No we didn't, I'm sorry baby." Walking back I sat on Emma's bed and put up my hands in the prayer position. Emma did the same her little hands making a slap noise as she did, and together we began to recite.

Now I lay me down to sleep

I pray the Lord my soul to keep

Keep me safely through the night

and wake me with the morning light

I went to say "amen" but before I could Emma started speaking.

"And pretty please Lord look after our new friends. Since they have such a hard job, and help my momma to help them too." I opened my eyes to look at my girl. She had her eyes tight shut and her forehead crinkled like she was concentrating very hard.

"Amen." She said and I gave a small smile.

"Amen." I echoed.

"Night night baby." I said kissing her on the forehead. Leaving the room I finally was able to go to bed. Then on and impulse I kneeled by the bed and folded my hands.

"Lord, thank you so much for everything. Especially my girl, I swear she's as close to an angel that I've ever seen. Even if she is hyperactive. Look the thing is she's right, our new friends do have dangerous work. So if there is anyway I can help them. Please help me to see it, and give me the strength to do it. Amen."

With that I could finally get to sleep, and I slept well. I woke up comfortable stretching like a cat. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six o'clock. So going into the kitchen I started making some coffee. Then actually had time to read a few chapters of my book, before getting Emma and ready for kinder-garden (yesterday had been sunday).

"Morning baby." I said to Emma, who was busy rubbing her eyes.

"Morning momma. Can I go to work with you momma?" I sighed, guess I should have figured that was coming.

"No babe, you've got school today. You know that." Emma made a whinny sound.

"But momma nobody is going to believe that I went to the watchtower yesterday." Giving her a stern look I pointed back down the hall

"Go get dressed young lady."

"OK momma."

Soon Jen called me. To ask about how we were getting to work.

"So honey you what to ride over with me today." Jen said in her typical morning person type voice.

"Sounds good Jen so I'll see you in a few minutes." After Emma took of on the school bus I got ready for my new job. Putting my new uniform which was just a gray purple jumpsuit, and waited for Jen. Who soon showed up in her noisy pickup truck. In no time we were tearing down the road to our pickup point.

"So Ash, do you think it?" Jen asked in a suspicious voice.

"Do I even want to understand what your asking?" I asked her in a suspicious voice.

"You know perfectly well what I'm asking Ash. Do you think the Shining Knight is handsome? You never answered Emma, and I'm curious too." I rolled my eyes at Jen and her antics. Silently berating my daughter for giving Jen the idea in first place.

"I don't know Jen, I suppose so." She whipped her head to me

"You suppose so? What's that mean?"

"It means I suppose so." Jen pursed her lips at me in a way that reminded me of the big sister I never had.

"Honey, you need to start looking at men. You young and your beautiful and smart, you need to find someone. And who's better then a knight. And Emma seems to really like the idea." She finished with a really annoying smirk.

"You need to stop Jen, if and when I take interest in a man I will handle it myself." But while I was speaking I couldn't help but wonder if she was right.


	3. I'm In

When we were finally up on the watchtower I wasn't really working. More like going through the motions, my hands instinctively knowing what to do. However my mind was of in orbit. I thought about Emma, hoping she remembered to take her lunch to school.

"Hey Ash, ready for lunch break?" Jen asked. I practically jumped out of my chair in anticipation.

"You know it." As we walked down to the mess hall I realized I didn't know what Jen had been doing. So when we sat down with our food I decided to ask.

"Hey Jen, what is it they have you doing here?" Jen's smile could have been seen from Mars. Seriously ever since we were kids I thought Jen would break her face with that smile.

"I'm glad you asked. My friend they have me running maintenance on the Javelins!"

"The Leagues space, sea, and air jets?" I asked incredulously.

"You know it. I'm telling you these things are the sexiest machines I've ever worked on. You know I'm already making plans on how to make them faster, and.." Then she was off on a mechanics tirade and I began to tune out.

"How do ladies!" A loud western twang cried out. My eyes shot up and I saw Vigilante and the Shining Knight each holding trays of food.

"My friend your loud exclamations are very much disruptive." Sir Justin said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, Justin I'm just bein friendly to some pretty faces is all." Vigilante turned back to Jen and I tipping his hat. Jen gave a girlish giggle, which made me roll my eyes.

"Why don't you guys join us?" I asked gesturing to the empty seats at our table.

"Love to wouldn't we Justin?" Vigilante answered seating before his friend even had the chance to answer.

Jen hit it off with the two heroes instantly, I knew she would. She was one of those personalities that could make friends with anyone. It wasn't long before we were all chatting, ( in Justin's case speaking a little less formally) like old school buddies. One of Vigilante's jokes made me laugh loud enough to throw my head back. But it made me knock my drink through the air and land on someone's costume. I froze in my seat, it wasn't just anyone's costume. I'd just spilled grape soda all down the front of Batman's suit!

Batman just studied us a moment. We'd all gone eerily quiet. The Bat put his gaze on me, and adjusted his cape so it covered the obvious purple stain.

"Ashylin Heartily." He didn't speak like it was a question but I still answered.

"Yes.?" His gaze didn't waver or shift and it made me uncomfortable.

"Come with me." With that he started to walk away. I looked at the others to excuse myself, and I went to follow Batman. We didn't speak as we walked down the hall, and that was ok. Batman didn't seem the type to engage in elevator talk.

However the silence gave me time to think, which made me panic a little. Why would one of the original members want anything from me? My eyes widened as I thought. What if he heard of Emma's little escapade the other day? Or maybe I missed something in the computer. Either way I was so fired, and with Batman's reputation it would not be done with mercy. Batman stirred me to a room that turned out that to be an office. He waved me to a chair and picked up a file. I sat down and waited to hear why I was here.

"Miss. Heartily, your a programmer by trade." He said it again without really asking a question.

"Yes, that's right." I watched him as he scanned the files.

"I've seen your work, you seem to know what your doing." My eyes widened further. Wasn't I being fired?

"Thank you." I responded quietly. Batman put the file down and crossed his arms.

"What would you say if, I asked you to do a special assignment for me?" I reeled in my seat.

"I don't know what sort of assignment?" Batman regarded me a moment before answering.

"I'll deliver files to you personally ones that I'll need decrypted and redelivered to me." Thinking about seriously I didn't know how to answer.

"Um, Batman, I've heard that your a brilliant computer guru in your own right. Why do you need me?" He regarded me another moment. He was probably pondering my use of the term computer guru.

"I don't actually. These won't be original files. You'll be operating as a pair of second eyes. I can't afford to make mistakes on this mission." He paused letting me digest all this. When I didn't answer him right away.

"Just think about it tonight. I'll find you tomorrow, and I'll expect your answer." With that he left, and I had to find my way back to the control floor myself. I went back to work without really paying attention to it. Mostly I was thinking about Batman's offer. I knew that if Batman didn't trust himself alone with it, it had to be very important. That was what gave me pause with his offer. "Important" around Batman sometimes translated to "dangerous". If it was just me I wouldn't hesitate, but I had Emma to think about. If I got tangled up in something could the danger get transferred to Emma.

Then I thought about Emma the other night, and her prayer. Also about my own prayer, I'd asked God to give me the strength to help these guys. Now one of them was asking for my help. So I guess in the end I had my answer to begin with. I just hoped I didn't regret it.

The next day when I was at my terminal I suddenly stopped typing. There was a tickle at the back of my neck, just that odd feeling you some times get. Slowly I turned around and then jumped a foot out of my seat. There was Batman just a few inches behind my chair.

"Goodness, try making some noise. Or getting a bell." I almost snapped at him, while putting a hand on my heart.

"I'm here for your answer." He said quietly getting to the point. My face fell serious as I answered.

"I'm in."


	4. Kids

Batman didn't come to me the next day with the assignment he's promised. Actually he didn't come to me within the next week. That suited me fine, I hated wording overtime especially without pay. Yet by Saturday I was beginning to wonder a little. It was my day of and I'd just finished making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (with the p.b and j mixed on a plate before hand of course). After packing two sandwiches in a sack I called out to Emma.

"Hey Emma, is your room clean yet?" Emma's tow head poked in around the corner.

"Almost mamma." She said hesitantly, which proved she was no where close to done. However I decided to let it go for now.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, because we are going to the park." Emma squealed for a bit. She rushes off to her room to get dressed the moment I told her to. Nobody listens to mom better then when there getting something they want. I thought to myself with a little grin. Soon Emma came back to the living room, wearing her favorite Capri overalls with a flowery t-shirt under it. I set about plaiting her hair into pigtails while she attempted to tie her shoes. After awhile though she gave up and turned to me.

"Mamma will you help me tie my laces?" I looked at her for a moment and grinned a little. Then I kneel-ed down and began tieing her sneakers.

"I tried telling you to let me help, but no." Emma crossed her arms and pouted looking very cute.

"You told me that bragging was unbecoming." I gave her a devilish.

"I'm the momma. I get special privilege." She blew a rasberry at me which I returned with gusto.

We got to the park and it was a perfect day, sun shining, breeze blowing. Emma ran ahead giggling to claim the shortest swing; it was the only one she could reach. I laid out the blanket as I called after my girl.

"Emma be careful. Stay where I can see you." She turned and waved to me to acknowledge she'd heard me. Then there was the familiar musical instrumental of pop goes the weasel. It was the ice cream truck, and a smile broke out. Looking at the truck on the corner I determined I could buy some ice cream without stepping out of Emma's eyeline. Going up to the truck I eyed the menu for a moment.

"O.K I'll have a dipped vanilla bar and a Firecracker." Then a voice spoke behind me.

"Make that two Firecrackers, on me." I turned around to tell the wise guy off but my voice caught in my throat. It was a handsome tall man with black hair and very bright eyes. Instantly I recognized that face, Bruce _freakin_ Wayne. Before I could finally speak Wayne had pulled out a bill fold and paid taking the ice cream. He handed my ice cream bars to me.

"I hope I didn't over stepped my bounds Miss." I took the ice cream as graciously as I could.

"Mr. Wayne what are you doing here?" His eyebrows raised a little.

"I like to get out of the city every now and again. I saw a friendly face decided to introduce myself." He smiled in a crooked way, and I felt myself smile back.

"My name's Ashylin Heartily." I reached over with my free hand and shook his. Surprisingly his hand wasn't the lotiony bone bag you'd expect a rich playboy to have. Instead his hand was sure and strong, and I felt my own hand scrapped by his calluses.

"I saw you walk in with that little girl, she yours?" Instinctively I looked over my shoulder at Emma. Guess I knew this was coming, having a kid usually set men running. But I nodded my head.

"Yep, she's my baby." I grinned through my teeth.

"She is adorable. Clearly she takes after you." He said it with a genuine smile that sent me reeling. Then with her typically supernatural timing Emma came running up. When her eyes landed on the man beside me she looked like she might faint.

"Your Bruce Wayne! Your on t.v almost more than Superman." Her out burst made Bruce Wayne burst out laughing. Emma stuck out her hand to him, and he stooped down to shake her hand.

"I'm Emma Lilith Heartily." When he released my girls hand she looked at me and grinned impishly.

"Momma you were right he is a total hunk." I'm sure my eyes popped out of my head in embarrassment. Wayne looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Hunk?" Emma nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure what it means, but momma said it." I opened up my mouth to reply, but then.

"BRUCE!" a boy came running up with an older suited gentleman jogging behind him. I looked at the boy he was probably twelve or thirteen years old with black hair and brown eyes. This face I also knew it was Wayne's foster son Dick Grayson.

"Bruce you should have seen it, a lady bug flew right up Alfred's nose." Bruce looked at the boy and gave a look. Being a mother I was well acquainted with that look. The Dick Grayson looked at me and flushed a bit.

"Sorry ma'am I'm Dick Grayson." I shook his hand and introduced myself. Emma started tugging on my jeans leg.

"What is it baby?" I looked at my Emma as she looked at me with a pouty face.

"Momma, I wanted to go on the merry-go-round but it's to big I can't make it go merrily around." I laughed and then Dick spoke up.

"I'll give you a push." He smiled down at her, Emma had to be a foot shorter than him.

"Cool come on." She ran to him and took his hand, they ran of together. Wayne turned to the older man and spoke apologetically.

"Alfred could you make sure they don't get into any trouble." The gentleman sighed in a gentle way.

"Master Bruce it seems that is what I live for." I raised an eyebrow at the man's English accent. He took off after the kids.

"Master Dick please I'm not as young as I once was." I turned to Bruce with blushing cheeks. That hunk comment; I'd said it under my breath, in the kitchen watching a news report. Little did I know my girl had exceptional hearing. I went to say something to smooth over my humiliation, but again Bruce Wayne stopped me.

"Don't worry about it, you know how kids are." I laughed very grateful he'd taken the initiative.

"Yes, yes I do."


	5. Protection

When the ice cream was gone it was just a little bit before Emma got tired. While Bruce and I chatted she sat next to us and fell asleep in my lap. Bruce glanced at Emma and back at me and asked awkwardly.

"So where is dad in all this?" I looked at him and took a breath before answering.

"He died, in a robbery a few years ago. They shot him when he was locking up his shop for the night." Bruce went very stiff for a brief moment, I was shocked at the physical reaction. Then I remembered that Bruce had witnessed his parents killed when he was a little boy. All at once it was like a switch was thrown because Bruce smiled. I stood slowly holding Emma in my arms.

"I think it's probably time that we head home." Bruce stood as well.

"Please let us give you a ride home." Hesitating a moment I looked at him. He had a most sincere look on his face that I couldn't find it in me to say no. Before I knew it Emma and I were in the back of a Rolls Royce with Tim and Bruce. Alfred was driving and I was listening to Emma and Tim debating the superiority of some cartoon show. It was just a few minutes until we reached our house. Bruce got out and held the door for Emma and me, then handed me our basket.

"Thanks Bruce, have a good day." I smiled at him and he returned it. Emma peeked around my legs and waved.

"Bye Tim, bye Mr. Alfred." Tim stuck his head out of the car and waved, and I heard Alfred call out.

"Goodbye to you young Miss. Bailey." As we turned to climb up the stoop Bruce called after me.

"Ashylin." I turned back to him with a questioning look. He looked like he wanted to say something else when he continued.

"Be careful out there." I felt my eyebrows knit at his strange tone, but I shrugged it off. I said thank you again, and ushered Emma in doors. It was late in the afternoon, and I fixed Emma some leftovers for dinner. We had a battle to get her into bed considering she didn't have school the next morning. Eventually I convinced her to get in her pajamas and lay down on the couch. I put in a movie with the volume very low while I read a book, it wasn't another twenty minutes before she was fast asleep. Smiling down at her I gently picked her up and carried her to her room. When I put her down she shifted slightly until she got comfortable, and I put the comforter around her. Kissing her on the forehead I whispered to her.

"Sweet dreams baby." Rubbing my eyes I walked into the living room and switched on a lamp. Turning around there was the silhouette of a large man. Instinctively I threw out my fist to the man's head, but he checked me. Then he twisted me and pinned his hand against my mouth so I couldn't scream. I struggled as best I could but the man had me immobilized, he was bigger and stronger. The man spoke in my ear quietly, surprisingly I recognized the voice.

"Relax, it's me." Batman spoke in his usual gravelly voice. I felt myself relax and he slowly released me. Spinning around I smacked him hard on the shoulder. It obviously didn't hurt him but I think it fazed him that I had the nerve to hit him.

"Why are you trying to scare me to death? I thought you were going to kill me." Sitting down I breathed evenly through my nose struggling to keep my voice down. Batman crossed his arms glaring down at me.

"You didn't tell me you had a child." His voice was steady but I heard the disapproval. I crossed my arms and glared back at him, probably looking childish.

"You didn't ask. So how'd you find out? Are you spying on me?" He just looked at me with that Bat look. My question seemed really stupid, this was Batman the worlds greatest detective. Batman seemed so stoic he actually made me jump when he spoke again.

"This job I've put you on has the potential to put you in danger. If there is a child involved it be incumbent upon you to tell me." I stood up with a huffy breath.

"I've protected Emma her whole life. I can keep doing it now. Besides what job you never contacted me about anything." Without speaking Batman held up a flash drive to me, which I took cautiously.

"I need you to decrypt this file. Just crack it don't read it, the information is dangerous." Looking at the drive in my hand I looked at him and nodded. Batman turned and began to walk to the window.

"I've assigned a protection detail to watch you and your daughter." My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline.

"Flattered, I didn't know you cared." He looked at me like I'd grown another head. The man really didn't have a sense of humor.

"Who is it whose suppose to be watching us." Batman perched himself in my windowsill and looked back at me.

"If your lucky you'll never have to know. But if something happens, I can promise that you'll recognize them." With that he vanished from the window. I went to the sill and locked the window and sighed in frustration looking at the flash drive.

"Can the man get anymore cryptic?"

**So as you can see I've corrected my little mistake I made in the last chapter. I called Bruce's ward Dick when it should have been Tim. Sorry 'bout that it's just when ever I think of Robin I think of Dick. Please review. **


	6. Lover's Quarrel

I didn't even hesitate to plug in the drive Batman had slipped me. The encrypted data was fascinatingly tough. Even as a child I'd loved puzzles, and that was why I took up my work so easily. Looking over the streams of code I set to work. One little touch of OCD I have is when I get inspired to a task I can't stop. That code entranced me for hours upon hours. Eventually I felt a little hand shaking my elbow as I sat at the desk.

"Momma, Momma you need to wake up." I snapped my head up, my hands were limp on the desktop and my neck hurt like heck. Rubbing my neck I inhaled deeply and my eyes widened. I smelled smoke.

"Emma whats burning?" Emma looked at me sheepishly and held up a little plate. On the plate were two charred pieces of toast.

"I wanted to make you breakfast Momma, but the toaster didn't pop." I heaved a sigh of relief, and put a hand on my heart. Taking the plate from her gently I smiled at her.

"Thank you baby, that's kind of you. But next time don't ever use the toaster without momma's help. Understand me little lady?" Emma nodded her head and I looked at the clock it wasn't quite time for me to go to work. So I worked on getting us some real breakfast, while I was scrambling eggs the phone rang.

"Hello?" On the other end of the line I heard loud breathing like in a horror movie. Freaking out I yelled into the receiver.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" Jen's voice practically screamed back at me, making me jump. When her voice began laughing I scowled at the phone.

"Dang it Jen. Why would you do that?" She was still laughing, when she got her breath she answered.

"Because it's fun. Why are you so jumpy." I sighed in frustration. I'm pretty sure that part of having a secret mission is that you can't tell anyone. Still I really wanted to tell Jen at least, she was like my sister. All the same I still answered.

"I just had a bad night is all." Jen grunted in a distracted way. She seemed off so I asked her what was wrong.

"My truck finally gave out." My gasp sounded through the room. It was so loud in fact that Emma came into the room to try and listen in on my conversation.

"Oh, hon I'm so sorry. That thing was your baby." Jen made a dramatic show of weeping over the phone that made me laugh.

"My pride and joy, gone. I'm gonna miss it; even if it was a screaming metal deathtrap." I rolled my eyes at her. She'd had that truck since we'd graduated high school.

"Any way Ash, I was calling to let you know that you'll need to take the bus to work today." We said our good-byes and I held up the phone so Emma could call out.

"By Miss. Jen!" When I hung up the phone I began serving Emma her breakfast, and broke the news to her.

"Well babe, Miss Jen's having car trouble. Which means that you and I need to take the bus today." Emma groaned very loudly. She hated buses, she told me they smelled funny.

"Yeah, yeah groan all you like. Go and get dressed, or maybe you'd rather spend the day with Mrs. Quan?" Emma jumped to her feet and started going to her room yelling behind her.

"I'm going, I'm going."

It wasn't twenty minutes before we were walking down the street to the nearest bus stop. Which was ten blocks away incidentally. Emma was gripping the loose fabric of my pants leg with one hand, and with the other was adjusting the strap of her knapsack. I'd filled it with things to keep her entertain through the day, a few of her storybooks, color-books and crayons, and a couple of snacks for good measure. She started lagging as we turned a corner.

"Come on baby, we're not far now." Emma stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. Then Emma's eyes went wide. Confused I followed her gaze to the street corner. Leaning against the walls grinning crookedly were a couple of wannabe gangsters. One of them stepped forward and called out to us.

"Hey momma, why don't you hang out with us for a while. Huh?" Not responding to the punk I gripped Emma's hand and stirred her down another way. However the next turn I took turned out to be a dead-end, I heard the punks enter behind us. Silently I cursed myself, letting us get herded like this. Turning around to face the gang bangers I saw that some were holding things like chains, and pipes. Again I cursed myself for leaving my pepper spray at home. Bravely I held my head up, and pushed Emma behind my legs. The one smart aleck that had spoken before came up.

"Ok lady. Here's the deal, hand over the purse. Then we'll let you and the little girl go." I studied them a moment. Contemplating the chances of me tossing my purse grabbing Emma and making a break for it. To be noted the chances weren't good, but it was better then nothing. Then I heard a motorcycle engine roar from the alleyway. One of the punks turned to look and shouted.

"I don't believe it!" I couldn't see who it was because the men were to tall. But then I heard shots, some flashes of lights. Then the grunting of men being punched in the gut. By this time Emma had her arms around my knees and I could feel her trembling. So was I, what if this guy was worse then those ones. Then when the second to next guy fell, I could finally see who it was. The white cowboy hat and blue button shirt were a bit of a giveaway. The only gang member left standing was the one that had demanded my purse. Vigilante turned to him and spoke in a low even tone.

"You like harassin' women, do you?" The man was shaking in his boots, literally I could see him shaking. Eventually he shook his head and stammered.

"Nu..nu..no sir." Vigilante put his bandana'd face really close to him.

"Then I suggest you apologize to this lady, and get outta here." Still shaking, the guy turned to me.

"I'm so su..su..su..sorry ma'am." With that he was off running like a little girl. Speaking of little girls mine released the death grip on my legs and ran forward.

"Mr. Vigilante! I'm happy to see you." She ran to him and he scooped her up, spinning her around.

"Hey there sugar. You alright." He settled her on his hip and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was scared, but then you came. But if you didn't, I could have taken them." She mimicked throwing punches to the air. Vigilante laughed real big.

"No doubt darlin, you could say I was protectin them from you." She giggled into her hand, and Vigilante turned to me.

"You alright Ashlyin?" I nodded my head slowly, and looked at the punks lieing on the ground.

"I heard shots earlier, did you.." I trailed of and Vigilante shook his head, and patted a holster with his free hand.

"Concussive rounds only."

"Oh." Vigilante came to me and put a hand on my back escorting us out of the alley way. When we got to the street, I saw where Vigilante had parked his bike. He pulled out a little device and clicked it, making the bike beep like a car alarm. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. Then he put a hand to his ear, and spoke.

"Hey up there. Can I get a transport for two and half?" I felt the usually tickle of the transporter, and found myself looking at the receiving pad of the Watchtower. Emma looked at Vigilante with a confused look.

"and a half?" She asked. Vigilante chuckled setting her down on her feet.

"That's right half pint." She crossed her arms at the comment and I had to laugh. Vigilante kindly escorted us to my station on the command post. After I got Emma settled with a coloring book I glanced up in time to see Vigilante trying to sneak away. Coming up behind him I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold it right there Clint Eastwood." Vigilante held up his hands in mock surrender and turned around.

"Flattered though I may be Ma'am, I am no Clint Eastwood. I'm afraid no mere mortal is worthy of that name." I put my hands on my hips at his jaunty tone. Looking around I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner where no one could hear us. Turning to him I slapped him on the wrist I was still holding. He pulled away sharply.

"Ouch! Now what in tarnaish'in was that for?"

"Cut the crap Vig." I hissed at him quietly.

"I know Batman ordered you to keep an eye on me." Vigilante held up his hands again this time I'm pretty sure it was real surrender. He answered me in the briefest of terms.

"I've been told not to speak of it." I sighed in frustration.

"Vig, who else is on the protection detail?" The cornered cowboy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I've been told not to speak of that neither." Groaning I turned my back on him and walked away. I heard Vigilante run after me, I refused to acknowledge him.

"Come on darlin', don't be cross with me. Can you blame me for keepin my silence. Could you imagine what the Bat would do if I disobeyed a direct order?" I whipped around to face him, still a little ticked, and the good ol' boy charm he was trying to pull wasn't helping my mood.

"That's not the point Vigilante. I don't want any protection detail." He crossed his arms at me and leaned down to my height.

"Well, I'm afraid you got one anyway darlin'." I huffed at him and walked away stamping my feet slightly.

_Vigilante's P.O.V_

The woman gave me a glare that would have melted the Man of Steel and stormed away without a word. I just stood there a moment trying to get my cool back. What did she think? That I enjoyed the situation any more than she did. Batman hadn't even told me why she needed extra protection in the first place. I heard some one clear their throat. Looking over beside me I saw none other than the tight wearing Green Arrow. He tossed me a crooked smile.

"Lover's quarrel Vigilante?" I shook my head at the cocky pretty boy.

"If only." I said to him before I walked off without looking back at him.

**This chapter was fun for me to write. I really wanted to show Ashylin's attitude, and I had to throw in Green Arrow he's one of my favorite's. Poor Vigilante doesn't know how to win against an angry woman. Please Review.**


	7. New Friends

The next month passed by uneventfully, or should I say gratefully. After two weeks of running programs learning hackers tricks and uploading algorithms I finally cracked Batman's file. I delivered the newly solved flash drive to Batman as quietly as possible. It's crazy but I think he was actually...well, not exactly happy but close enough. Vigilante kept his distance from me, which was probably for the best. Although I was a little disappointed, the man was fun to talk to, but I did talk to Sir Justin. We became decent friends once he loosened up a bit.

The first strange thing to happen in weeks began at nine in the morning. The door bell was ringing right as I was yawning through my cup of coffee. When I answered the door I was greeted by white silver hair, a tie, and British accent.

"Good Morning to you Madam, I hope I haven't disturbed your morning." It was Bruce Wayne's man, I think his name was Alfred. Emma was scurrying behind me trying to see who was at the door. When she did see she cut off my reply to the man.

"O, my gosh. Hi Mr. Alfred how are you." Alfred looked beyond me to wave in a friendly way at Emma.

"Hello to you as well young Miss Heartily." I looked back at Emma and saw she was still in her p.j.s I waved her to go get dressed. Then I turned back to Alfred.

"So, what brings you here Alfred. Is something wrong?" The man was quick to dispel my concern replying in a gentle tone.

"No not at all, I'm simply delivering this." He handed a white envelope to me, which I opened. In the envelope was a bright birthday party invitation. Alfred spoke.

"You see next week is young Master Tim's birthday, and he has requested the presence of you and your daughter. Apparently he thinks she's 'neat for a little girl'." I laughed at the elderly man's use of air quotes, then a thought struck me.

"Which day next week?" Alfred thought just a moment.

"Thursday." I gasped at the coincidence, looking at Alfred's confused face I explained.

"That's Emma's birthday as well." Instead of seeing it was an amazing coincidence Alfred seemed troubled by the news.

"If it is any inconvenience to you I sure that Master Tim will understand you not attending." I interupted him quickly.

"No Alfred this is great. Emma will be ecstatic." Alfred smiled and soon we said our good-byes. Emma came down soon after.

"Did Alfred leave already?" I nodded and she groaned really loud.

"I wanted to say good-bye." I giggled at her.

"That's ok babe, because Alfred was here to invite you to Tim Drake's birthday party." I handed her the invitation as she squealed her head off.

"And its on my birthday too, this is so cool!" She ran off to her room, still squealing.

The next day after work I was sitting at a coffee shop with Jen. When I told her about the party her jaw went slack. It was incredible, I had actually rendered Jen speechless.

"Bruce Wayne! Girl when I said start looking at men I didn't think you'd set your sights so high!" I rolled my eyes at her outburst.

"Jen I'm going with Emma to a little boy's birthday party." Just then my cell phone rang, looking at the caller I.D it was Emma's school. Answering the phone I gasped when I listened to the voice at the other end. Hanging up I told Jen I had to go. As quick as I could I caught a bus and made my way to the school. When I got to the office I saw Emma sitting on a little bench head down.

Her dress had been torn and she was covered in dirt. Coming up to her I put my hand under her chin.

"Emma, young lady look at me." Slowly she lifted her head so I could see her. Her eyes were red and puffy. The lower lip had been busted, and one eye had a bruise blossoming around it. Sighing loudly, I couldn't even find the words except these.

"Wait here while I talk to the principle." She nodded and I went inside to the principles' study.

"I must say Miss Heartily I'm shocked. Emma is normally such a sweet good girl." Nodding my head patiently I asked.

"What exactly happened?" The principle glanced at a piece of paper before answering.

"All I know is that there was an argument with a boy, a few angry words. Next thing you know they're both on the ground hitting and kicking." We discussed a punishment together. Emma was going to have to sit inside for recess all next week. When Emma and I got home I washed Emma's scraps and got ice for her eye.

"Ok little lady, talk. Why were you in a fight?" She looked at me with fearful eyes before answering.

"I was talking about the birthday party and Tommy Hoff called me a liar. I told him to shut up, and he said 'make me' then pinched me really hard. So I hit him and he hit me back." I sighed at her and set her on the counter top.

"Look kid, this Tommy boy was wrong to call you a liar, and even more wrong to pinch you. But you were wrong to hit him. From now on if someone calls you something bad or they try to hurt you, you tell a teacher. Or you tell me. Am I understood?" Emma nodded her head dejectedly.

"Good, now go to your room. I will seriously be considering whether or not I'm letting you go to that party at all." She looked like she was going to argue but she shut her mouth and went to her room.

Next week Emma and I were in a cab going to the birthday party. Of course I was going to let her go, I just wanted her to think about consequences. Looking at her I just prayed that she would make it through the party clean. Her eye was still sporting a nasty bruise, and her hair was brushed back in a pony tail. In her lap was a simple blue gift bag, for Tim.

When we were dropped off in front of Wayne manor we both gasped. The place was huge, it made the White House look like a McDonald's. Taking Emma's hand I walked up to the gate and found a buzzer, I gave it a ring. Almost immediately Alfred's voice came over the speaker.

"Hello Heartily's, one moment please." There was a loud buz as the gate unlocked and swung open. Emma and I walked into the manor. The inside of the mansion seemed twice as huge and rich as the outside. Alfred came forward with a warm smile.

"Good to see you ladies again." He waved toward a door way.

"Through there Miss Heartily you'll find the terrace where the adults are." I looked at him and nodded, while he went to Emma and held out his hand.

"If you would allow me to excort you to the party upstairs young Miss Heartily." Emma took Alfred's hand and called to me.

"Bye momma!" I waved back to her, and called.

"I'll see you soon babe, be good." When they were out of sight I turned to the door and went through. It looked like a cocktail party with people of every size and description. There were couples, single people, rich looking people, and folks that looked nearly poor. Looking around, I eventually found my host, who was talking with a blond man. He caught my eye and he smiled waving me over.

"Good to see you again Ashylin! I wasn't sure you were going to come." The blond man came forward and offered his hand. He was tall and sported a small beard, with a cocky gleam in his eye.

"I don't believe we've met. Oliver Queen at your service." I'd heard of Oliver Queen, millionaire from Star City, and liberal extraordinaire. I guess I should have expected people like Queen and Wayne to rub elbows, but I couldn't stop my next words.

"Your along way from Star City aren't you Mr. Queen?" Queen shrugged.

"Tim invited my foster son Roy, and Bruce invited me. Guess he thought if Tim gets a party he should to." We both laughed and Bruce scowled at Queen. He put an arm around Queen's shoulder and said to me.

"Would you please exuse us?" Then he steered Queen away talking quietly. I giggled at Queen's put out expression. Suddenly a hand appeared beside me holding a glass flute. I took it gently and turned to face whoever it was. It was a man I'd never seen before.

"Thought you looked a little parched ma'am." He had a soft voice with a gentle western twang.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip from the glass trying to find something intelligent to say. The man was extremely handsome. He had black hair and deep brown eyes, with a little stubble like he'd forgotten to shave that morning. The man shook my hand and introduced us.

"Greg Sanders, nice to meet you."

"Ashylin Heartily." I said quietly, suddenly very shy without knowing why. Sanders invited me to a seat before speaking.

"So are you here for Bruce's party or Tim's?" Seating down I responded to the handsome stranger.

"A little of both, my girls at the party." Everything clicked after that, we were just talking back and forth. It must have been about two hours we talked until Alfred showed up to tell Bruce that the kids were ready for cake. He immediately excused himself and a couple of people followed him, I guess they were the parents. I stood to follow them turning back to Greg.

"Sorry I don't want to miss this." Greg stood with a big smile on his face.

"Nonsense, I'm comin to. I've loved birthdays since I was a kid." So we went into the mansion to a large dinning hall. Where all the kids were seated at a large dinner table. With a large cake sitting in front of the now thirteen year old Tim Drake. Before he blew out his candles he leaned up to Bruce and whispered in his ear. Bruce smiled and nodded to him. Clearing his throat Wayne asked everyone for attention.

"Everybody before we continue, I would like to acknowledge another birthday." The people whispered to themselves, while I was grinning to myself. Bruce continued after he pulled a seat up next to Tim.

"Emma could you sit here?" Emma came forward slowly and sat down, Tim smiled at her in a way that said he had a secret. Bruce spoke again.

"Little Emma here turns six today and Tim and I thought it would be nice to do a little something, Alfred." Alfred came out of a back door holding a small cake decorated with purple flowers and six little candles. Emma gasped aloud as Alfred set the little cake in front of her. At the same time Emma and Tim closed their eyes and blew out their candles. I caught Bruce's eye and smiled at him, he gave me thumbs up. Greg turned to me.

"So Emma's yours?"

"Yeah." I told him simply. I watched Emma tuck into her cake and try to talk to Tim at the same time. Along side them was a red-haired boy that was probably a few years older then Tim. It wasn't long before everyone was full of cake and ready to go home. Soon Emma came up to me with a little yawn.

"'Bout ready to go babe?" She nodded her head and looked at Greg curiously. He smiled at her gently.

"So your Emma huh?" Emma nodded shyly. Greg knealed down to here height.

"My name's Greg."

"Hello Mr. Greg." Emma replied quietly. Greg smiled at her before speaking again.

"Happy birthday little miss. Wait one moment..." Greg slowly reached behind Emma's ear and pulled out a little pink flower. Emma gasped aloud, and I giggled at her.

"Ok kid, go say you good-bye's." With that she was off. I turned to Greg impressed.

"You do have a way with children." He shrugged uncertainly.

"I like kids, wish I knew more of 'em." Regretfully I said good-bye to Greg. Found Bruce to say good-bye, wish Tim a happy birthday, and of course thank Alfred. Before I knew it Emma and I were back in a cab heading home. I looked at Emma who was holding a box that had the rest of her cake.

"Did you have fun babe." She nodded enthusiastically.

"We played laser tag, but Roy said I couldn't cause I was just a little girl." I frowned a little at the name.

"Which one was Roy?" Emma replied without hesitation.

"He's Tim's friend, the tall red haired one." I nodded understanding now. She continued at her constant speed.

"Guess what. I got him out in the first round. He didn't say I was just a little girl after that." I laughed along with her. Then she turned to me.

"What about you momma? Did you make any friends?" I caught a glimpse of the pink flower tucked in her hair. That made my mind jump to Greg and his handsome smile. I grinned at the memory.

"Yeah, I think I did."

**Wow, this is a long one. I know that I may have messed around with the time line with Roy Harper. Sorry that's just how it is. In my story Roy and Oliver have just had their falling out.**

**Read and Review. **


	8. Date?

The next morning I got Emma of to school without incident. When got back into my house the phone started ringing. I answered it with a clear idea of who it was.

"Jen for the last time, I will not go out with your building super." Surprisingly the voice that answered wasn't Jen's. Instead I heard a gentle western twang.

"I'm afraid that I'm not any Jen." I took in a sharp breath, and blushed automatically.

"Greg! I'm so sorry I thought... Wait, how did you get my number?" Greg chuckled loudly on the other end.

"Your listed in the white pages." Face palming myself I tried to think of an intelligent answer, and I drew a big ol' blank.

"Well, it's good to here from you. What can I do for you?"

"I was hopin to invite you for a coffee, or lunch." His tone was suddenly nervous and a little stutter y. That thought made me smile a little. The man was adorable, and I haven't said that since I was nine.

"Um, sure. That sounds really nice. If you could give me twenty minutes, I'll meet you at the cafe on Anderson St."

"Sure. I'll see you there, Bye." Hanging up the phone I resisted the temptation to squeal like Molly Ringwald in Pretty in Pink. Going to my room I started tearing through my closet, finally settling on a light flowery skirt and pretty white blouse. The walk to the cafe wasn't very long, I was very grateful for that. It meant that I could walk there without being all sweaty. Somehow though Greg beat me there, his face broke out in a smile when he saw me.

"Hello there, Miss Ashylin. How ya doin?" I smiled at took the seat he held out for me.

"Very well thank you." I paused to push my seat in and asked him.

"So Greg, what brought this on?" He shrugged uncertainly before speaking in a slightly nervous voice.

"Well, I wanted to try and get to know you better. I met you at that party, thought I saw a kindred spirit." We ordered drinks after that and started to talk. Soon Greg looked at the lunch crowd that was gathering, and spoke in a slightly louder voice.

"What you saw, we retreat somewhere more quiet?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"What you have in mind?" He nodded over across the street, where the park was. We gathered our drinks and made for the park.

"Tell me Greg, where are you from?" He smiled in his sheepish way.

"Well the whole family's from this little one horse town in Wyoming. Actually my father was the sheriff." My eyebrows rose, impressive.

"Was?" The way his eyes went to the pavement told me it was an uncomfortable question.

"I'm sorry Greg, that was out of line. You don't have to answer." He shrugged me of.

"No it's fine. He was involved with a bank robbery and some low life shot him." I gasped a breath and reflexively put a hand on his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I know how it feels. My husband was shot almost six years ago." Greg looked at me with a shocked look, then he set his jaw and slapped on a shaky smile.

"Well I appreciate it Ashylin." At that very moment I felt a raindrop fall on my nose. I glanced up at the sky as the drops turned into a light drizzle. Greg mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Ashylin. I didn't mean to get you caught in the rain." I laughed and took his hand.

"Come on my house isn't far." Soon we were running like middle schoolers down the street, dripping wet and laughing. By the time we reached my stoop the rain had gotten lighter, we huddled under the small overhang still grinning like fools. I glanced at my door, wonder whether or not to invite him in. Luckily he spoke before I had to ask.

"I should probably get going. Thank you for coming out with me." His smile was infectious, I giggled a little more before getting my breath to respond.

"No thank you Greg. I had a lot of fun." He shot me one last smile looking like he wanted to say something else, but he walked away. Going inside I took my soaking shoes off before going down the hallway. But as I reached my bedroom I heard an insistent knock on my door. When I opened it, it was Greg looking slightly out of breath.

"What is it?" I asked surprised. He gathered his thoughts for a moment.

"Ashylin would you think me forward if I asked you on a proper date?" Shock prevented me from answering right away. But when my thoughts cleared. I answered happily.

"Sure." His face fell a moment, before I realized what I'd said.

"I mean no, not at all. I'd love to go on a date with you Greg." Greg's smile could have lit up half of Metropolis.

"Well, great then does next Friday sound good." I thought a moment to make sure I was free.

"As long as it's Friday evening, I have work that day." He nodded his head.

"Then that's perfect. I'll see you then?"

"OK." He left after that with his damp hair hanging in his eyes. I closed the door and proceeded to clean myself up before Emma got home. The whole time I couldn't keep from smiling. Then my smile fell, it was going to be an awkward situation when I explained to Emma why she needed a babysitter Friday evening.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review, if you have any suggestions on where you'd like to see this go I'll be more then happy to see them.**


	9. Make Haste

The next day Jen and I were walking through the Watchtower to go to work. I glanced sheepishly at Jen before I spoke.

"Hey Jen do you think you could watch Emma on Friday?" She looked a little surprised at the sudden request.

"Yeah sure. But why? Your always home on Friday." I didn't answer right away, but I guess my expression said something to Jen because she gasped with a big grin.

"OMG! You have a date! This is fantastic!" She gripped my shoulder and shook me a few times like a six year old.

"O.k you need to give me details, and you need to give them now. Who is it? Is it Wayne?" I shook my head and glanced apolitically to a few people that were staring like we were crazy.

"No it's not Wayne." I whispered.

"His names Greg Sanders, and I met him at the party I took Emma to." We reached the hallway divide that would take Jen to where she needed to go. Before we parted ways she looked back at me with a pointed finger.

"Don't think we're done discussing this young lady." I rolled my eyes and went to my station. While I was typing away I felt that tingling feeling on my neck. The one that said Batman was close by. Turning around, there he was, as black as night.

"Hello Batman how are things in the ol' cave lately?" He didn't respond, no big surprise instead he held out another flash drive. I looked at him with some surprise, looking around to see if someone was watching us.

I whispered to him.

"Again? I thought that last one was a one time thing?" He shook his head slowly and answered in a quiet whisper.

"The situation is becoming more complicated then I'd originally anticipated." My eyebrows rose, that sounded really serious. All the same I took the flash drive and carefully palmed it into my bag.

"I'll figure it out, don't you worry." Batman turned his back on me, but he glanced over his shoulder and responded.

"I'm not worried." I suppose I should have been honored that the Batman thought so highly of my abilities. Instead it made me feel overwhelmed, like a very heavy weight I didn't know what to do with. It was probably another hour before my work was interrupted again. A gloved hand appeared and gently covered my eyes. I sighed in a way that was both a little amused and annoyed.

"Gee. I wonder who this is?" Note my sarcastic tone. There was a low nervous chuckle behind me as the hands removed themselves.

"Not still sore at me are ya darlin?" I sighed again.

"No I suppose not Vig. Your just lucky I'm in a good mood today." He took a seat next to me and propped up his boots on the console leaning back.

"What's got you in a merciful mood then?" I didn't face him, instead I continued to type away answering in a distracted tone.

"That's not really your business, is it mister?" He looked at me with an unyielding gaze. I rolled mine and sighed. I actually sigh a lot around this guy.

"I have a date this weekend, actually." Vig straightened in his seat with an interested air.

"Really now. Then you better give me a name, age, and accurate description. I'll need to do a background check, possibly some surveillance." I went to my feet and lowered myself into Vigilantes face. We were close enough that my forehead was pushing back the brim of his hat.

"You listen, and listen good man. You will not be doing any background checks and you will not be getting any info from me." With that I turned on my heel and left to find some lunch leaving Vig behind me.

_Third P.O.V_

Jen was looking at the line of food, having a serious internal debate, chicken, or ham. Chicken was so much healthier for her, but ham is just so good. Decision reached she reached out to grab the ham sandwich but another hand reached it first.

"Hey that's miiiii, Hi." She tried to smooth over her voice looking to the Shining Knight. He nodded to her.

"Hello to you Lady Jennifer." He held out the sandwich to her with an apologetic look. Jen shook her head.

"Don't be silly we can share it. And my friends all call me Jen." Blinking at her very happy tone, but he nodded and waved her to a table. Sir Justin grabbed his tray and followed Jen to their seats. They sat in silence for awhile before Jen spoke.

"So what have you been up to lately Sir Justin?" She asked uncertainly. Sir Justin rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Simply patrolling lately. I actually haven't been needed much since we last spoke." Jen nodded in understanding and studied her table partner. She was struck by how handsome he was, and how cute his clumsy manners were. That was probably because of his Medieval upbringing, the poor guy just didn't know how to act in the modern world. After talking for a few minutes Sir Justin suddenly straightened in his seat and put a hand to his ear.

"Are you certain. I'll just be a moment." He stood, forgetting his tray entirely he was about to take off. When he stopped remembering he was leaving a lady behind, quiet rudely.

"Forgive me Lady, I mean Jen. But an emergency has occurred and I am needed elsewhere." Jen nodded and smiled gently.

"Yeah sure no problem. Good luck, elsewhere." Sir Justin flashed her a brief smile before he took off at a run. Jen was left sitting, sipping her drink she wondered to herself. 'Wonder what the big emergency is'. Then she giggled at the way Sir Justin had called her Lady Jennifer. Normally she didn't like excessively polite men, she preferred loud and bold. But if he kept talking to her in that accent she couldn't see herself complaining all that much.

_Back with Ashilyn_

I was on my way to the cafeteria to find some food thinking about random things. Behind me I could hear footsteps running very fast toward me. Turning I saw Vigilante running up very fast.

"Come to apologize for being so invasive." I asked in a bored tone, but it seemed Vig wasn't in the mood.

"No time for your wise cracks woman. This is an emergency." Reeling at the loud outburst I put out my hands in shock.

"Whoa, there cowboy. What's the big emergency." Vig took a breath and answered as calmly as he could.

"It's Emma, her schools been attacked. It's on fire." My eyes went wide.

"What!" I screamed. He didn't answer instead he took my hand and we both started running down the hall. As near as I could tell he was leading me down to the hanger bays. On the way we ran into the Shining Knight who fell into step alongside us.

"My friend I assume you heard." He spoke to Vigilante, who nodded back to him.

"You bet your sword I did. Lets go we need to get us a jet." It wasn't long before we got to the hanger and Vig quickly procured a Javelin for us. As we got strapped in Vigilante looked at us from the pilot's seat.

"Hold on ya'll. I've only just been certified on this contraption. So I can't guarantee a smooth ride." I scoffed at him and snapped.

"I don't care right now Vig. Just get us down there." Sir Justin nodded with a worried look.

"Indeed my friend, please make haste."

"Alrighty then." With that the engines started up and we began rocketing down toward Earth. On the way I put down my head and prayed to Gos.

"Please Lord, please let my girl be alright."

**I know I know, I'm falling down on the job. Please accept this chapter as my humble apology. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. I need feedback to get me going. **


	10. Standard Procedure

It wasn't long before we were flying over Emma's school and my eyes began to water the instant I saw it. Flames were jumping from the window and smoke was raising from every nook and cranny, I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a paniked sob. Justin turned to me with a concerned face, but he didn't say anything. Looking forward Vig was pressing some buttons on the consoles and the hull made a gentle thud. Looking out the windshield I shouted out loud as I watched a missile collide with Emma's school. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Vig's collar.

"What do you think your doing! You just shot the school! My baby could still be in there!" Vig gripped my wrists and stirred me back to the glass.

"Would you breath and look before you throttle me." Looking closely I realized the missile didn't knock down the school. In fact I couldn't see anymore flames, it looked a lot better than it did a few moments ago. Vig started navigating the javelin down and spoke to me at the same time.

"It's a knock down missile, none explosive. It robs a fire of the air it needs to burn like a fire extinguisher. If anyone's still in there they're fine." Letting out a sigh of relief I tried to get a handle on myself before I started to break down in front of two heroes. As soon as the javelin touched down I was running out trying to find Emma in the crowd that's been gathering. Justin ran off to the building to try and help anyone still trapped and Vig went with me. All of a sudden Vig halted and held out his hand to stop me, he pointed up. Looking I could see a figure on the roof of the school.

The figure pulled out an object and then they fired something. What ever it was it landed in the wall next to Vig and I, it looked like a zip line. Turns out my suspicious were correct as the figure started sliding down toward us. The figure it turned out was none other than the Green Arrow, who looked no worse for wear. His greens were stained with ash and his hair was hanging in his face. More importantly in his arms was a frightened little girl with wide eyes.

"Emma!" I shouted and I ran up and practically ripped her from Green Arrow's arms. As soon as she was hugging me my girl started to cry into my neck, which made me break down. Dropping down to my knees I set Emma on her feet and pulled away to give her a once over.

"Baby are you okay? Are you hurt?" Emma just shook her head and came up to me hugging around my neck like a kola. Green Arrow spoke up in a quiet tone.

"She's just fine. Just a little freaked out, I found her up on the second floor." I didn't answer him just holding my girl close letting it sink in that she was okay. I didn't know what I would have done if I'd lost her too. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I saw Vig looking at me with gentle eyes. Feeling another sob in my throat I let Vig pull me to him. He wrapped his arms around me, Emma sandwiched between the two of us. I sighed letting my body slowly calm down. Green Arrow cleared his throat.

"Vigilante, you should look at this." Vig gently let go of us and looked at what looked like a photograph that Green Arrow was holding. After he studied it for a bit I heard him swear under his breath.

"What is it." I asked uncertainly. Vig hesitated a moment before he handed the photo to me. I gasped aloud as I studied it. It was a picture of one of the school's blackboards and there was a message written in white chalk. It said ' This is your first and only warning'. At that moment there was a quiet engine roar and a long black custom car pulled alongside us. It was the bat-mobile, one of the dark tinted windows rolled down revealing the cowled head of Batman.

"Ms. Heartily you and your daughter get in." With out another word one of the doors opened and I slid in still holding Emma close. Which was just as well because there was only a drivers and a passenger seat, Emma had to be settled on my lap. As soon as the door closed the car tore off. Batman glanced at us and asked in a soft tone.

"Is she alright?" He gestured to Emma who was still clinging to me like crazy. I nodded.

"Shocked but unhurt." Batman turned slightly still keeping total control of the car, in the kindest voice I'd ever heard him use he said.

"Emma please look over here." Slowly Emma raised her head to look at him. He reached over like he was going to stroke her cheek, but a gas sprayed out of his gauntlet. Emma coughed a few times before she went limp in my arms. Eyes wide I almost shouted.

"What was that!" Batman with-drew his arm and turned full attention back to the road.

"Just something to make her rest for a while." Then he reached over to me with a long strip of cloth in his hand.

"Put that over your eyes until I say so." I took it and rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why?"

"Standard procedure." Not saying another word I carefully tied the blind over my eyes and sat in pitch black for who knows how long. Soon enough though I felt the tires underneath us screech to a halt then Batman's voice.

"You can take it off now." Taking off the blind I carefully carried Emma and stepped out of the Bat-mobile. Looking around I had a strange feeling of vertigo. We were surrounded by the enormous confines of what looked like an underground cave. Following Batman he led me across a small bridge to the actual body of the cave. Emma fidgeted in my arms a bit before she settled and fell back asleep. I heard a series of pants and grunts, and looked over to the side. It looked like a gym that was part gymnastics layout, part sparing ring. Up on the gymnasium bars I could see a small body flying through the air perfectly like a bird. Batman cleared his throat, the sound was quiet but the cave made the sound seem deafening. The person on the bars did a flying leap and landed on his feet so perfect he'd have made a word class gymnast jealous. The person was actually a boy, one that I instantly assumed to be Robin the Boy Wonder. He looked at us a few moments with a confused expression.

"What's up. Why are they here?" Batman kept walking but answered over his shoulder.

"Complications arose. Take the girl and put her on the cot. She'll wake up soon." Robin walked over to us and gave me a friendly smile.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll make sure she's comfortable." Gently I settled Emma into Robins arms princess style.

"She's not two heavy is she?" The boy gave me a cocky grin.

"Don't worry about it." When he walked off I turned to catch up with Batman. He was facing a wall that was basically a giant computer. He was typing away and I tried to remain quiet so he could finish but I couldn't contain myself.

"So I think its safe to say that who ever you've ticked off knows that I'm involved." Batman answered without turning around.

"What gave it away?" I couldn't help the little grin that came on my face.

"Why Batman did you just make a joke?" He didn't even respond. Instead he turned and studied me for a moment before speaking.

"You can't go back to your house." I hung my head for a bit before answering him.

"Look I get where your coming from but where exactly can I go that's safe?" He didn't get the chance to answer my question because there was a soft bang of a door being closed. Looking to the sound I received one of the biggest shocks of my life. There was none other than Alfred Pennyworth holding a silver tray and with an expression of shock that I'm sure equaled my own. Alfred looked between us for a moment.

"Miss. Heartliy I assure you there is a reasonable explanation for this." There was a big sigh and Batman's voice.

"Give it up Alfred." I turned around and Batman had taken off his cowl and there was the face of Bruce Wayne!

**OOOOhhhhh! Things are heating up! I'm getting excited just writing it. Please Review**


	11. Chocolate River

It took me a few minutes to process the info that was currently making my mind explode. It was just to weird, I was looking at Bruce Wayne dressed in the Bat-suit. Alfred cleared his throat to break me out of my stupor.

"Miss. Heartly, do you require a chair?" I shook my head from side to side rapidly, trying to find my voice.

"No thank you Alfred. I just need a minute to take this in." Alfred nodded understanding and turned to Bruce, I mean Batman, I mean Bruce / Batman. Uhhh, I'm confused. He put down the tray he was carrying addressed Bruce with very regretful tone.

"Master Bruce I apologize profusely for this, but if you would tell me when you had company such indiscretions wouldn't happen." Bruce looked thoughtful until it looked like a light bulb went of.

"Actually Alfred you may have just cleared up an issue for me." Bruce turned to my shocked face and continued.

"You and Emma couldn't be safer anywhere else than Wayne Manor." My mind couldn't seem to process everything so I just turned back to Alfred.

"Actually Alfred I thing I need that chair after all." Alfred nodded politely and brought over a chair quicker than anything. Gratefully I sank into the seat and put my head in my hands, I heard the padding of footsteps coming up. Looking over I saw Robin looking at Bruce and Alfred and then me with a face of shock that rivaled mine.

"I thought..." The boy began to speak, but Bruce cut him off.

"Change in plans Tim." Shrugging his shoulders the boy took of his domino mask and ruffled his slicked back hair. Which instantly transformed him from the Boy Wonder to Tim Drake who smiled at me really big.

"Hi Miss. Ashylin how are you? I mean besides well everything." I took him in for a minute and tried to smile back.

"Good to see you again Tim." Bruce cleared his throat to gain my attention.

"Ashylin please, this situation has become even more dangerous than even I could have anticipated. These people I'm after knew where your daughter went to school, it's safe to assume that they know where you live. The only place you'll be truly safe is at the Manor." Thinking about it for a moment, I tried to think of a way out of it. After all I'm a stubborn woman and don't like to sacrifice my independence, then again I've got a little girl who's dependent on me to keep her safe. However my practically practical mind found a wrench in Bruce's perfect fix.

"Won't people talk about that? You know it will seem really strange, Bruce Wayne taking in a single mother and her six year old child." Bruce put a hand to his chin for a moment and then without another word went to his super computer and began to type. I had no idea what the man was doing because he was working so fast. It was probably twenty minutes before he turned back to me with a satisfied look.

"Done, now as far as the world is concerned you and Emma are now my distant cousins." I shook my head in disbelief, but taking a breath I finally agreed.

"Alright Wayne I guess your not going to give me a real choice so we're in." Bruce looked pleased with my answer and Tim even more so.

"Great, it gets boring and quiet around the mansion. It'll be cool having another kid in the mansion." I looked at Alfred with a pitying look I asked in a half teasing, half serious voice.

"Do you think you could keep up with another kid around Alfred?" Alfred gave me a kind smile, his eyes looked like they were laughing at me.

"Please Miss Heartly, I do have a few good years left in me." Standing up and crossing his arms Bruce started to plan in a thoughtful voice.

"I'll arrange for your things to be pack up essentials like clothes will come to the Mansion. Things like furniture and the like will go to one of my storage facilities." I nodded my head and we spent the next half hour discussing the particulars of this new move. We had a bit of a battle over what I was going to pay him in rent. I'll be darned before I let this man take us in for nothing, I mean I know he can afford it but I still have my pride. Soon I went to follow Tim to the small cot where Emma was sleeping, now I had to break this news to her. God only knows how she's going to take it.

**Back at Emma's school. Jen's POV**

I could not believe when I heard about the school. Well maybe I could have, but I absolutely refused to believe it. The only reason I even heard about Emma's school was because I was checking the maintenance log for the Javelins and saw that one had been deployed under Vigilante's I.d card. So I went and did some digging, and about had a heart attack when I heard. When discovering that Ashylin had already gone, I assumed that she went with Vigilante. As the role of best friend and godmother it was incumbent on me to get there as soon as possible.

It didn't take that long to get there, well expect for one little speed bump. The guy that was suppose to be manning the transporter was actually snacking on a ham on rye, and couldn't be bothered to help me. Luckily after a little friendly persuasion, which involved a vivid description on where I would put his precious sandwich he was very forth coming. So before you could say 'Chocolate River' I was on the sidewalk across from Emma's school, and the sight really shocked me. People were everywhere and it was absolute chaos that not even my mind could comprehend.

After wandering for a little bit I finally saw a familiar site, a white cowboy hat sticking up in the crowd. I must have looked like a charging bull as I rushed over to him shoving a few poor people out of my way. Vigilante's eye's widened when he saw me running towards him.

"Miss. Jen, what in the Sam Heck are you doing here?" Rolling my eyes at him I replied in my smarmiest voice.

"I shopping for the best deal on skim milk. What in the world do you think I'm doing here." The look the man was giving me probably meant he was questioning my sanity. That was fine, I'd been given that look many times in the past.

"Are Emma and Ashylin alright?" Vigilante nodded his head and answered me in a reassuring voice.

"Don't worry they're both fine. They've been taken somewhere that's safe." I nodded my head taking a sigh of relief, that was all I needed to hear for now. Looking around everything that was happening, well I had to voice the question.

"Is there any thing I can do to help here?" Before I'd even finished Vig was already shaking his head no.

"It's fine Jen we're just wrappin up here. Actually you should probably head on home." This time it was my to shake my head no.

"I left in the middle of my shift to come here. I need to get back as soon as possible." Vig looked around a moment like he was afraid someone would be listening. Taking me by my elbow he lead me to a quieter place and spoke in a quieter tone.

"Listen Miss. Jen somethin's happenin that I can't tell you all about. Ashylin and Emma's been takin to a safe house, and you are as close as anything. I believe that you should go home and lay low for a few days, I'll take care of the particulars." Eyes wide I tried to take in all that. Was Ashylin in some sort of trouble? Gathering my wits I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Alright I guess that'll be alright. So I better start walking." I went to walk away but Vig stopped me with his hand.

"Whoa what do you mean walkin'?" Answering without a beat missed I answered.

"Well my poor baby truck past away a little while ago. I'm obviously still in morning so I don't have another one yet." Vig looked me up and down for a moment before responding.

"'Fraid we can't have that." Breaking my gaze Vig looked around into the crowd and cried out loudly.

"Hey there Justin, get over here a moment." Looking where his gaze was and saw the glimmering chain mail of the Shining Knight waltzing up. Sir Justin got to us and gave me a quiet smile that would have made any princess swoon, but I'm certainly not a princess so I managed to keep my feet (barely). Vig began to give instruction.

"Justin, Jen here needs a little looking after. You wouldn't mind escorting her home would you?" I was about to protest the idea I needed 'looking after', but Justin beat me to it.

"Certainly not, provided that the lady does not object." He looked at me expectantly waiting for me to answer. I was pleasantly surprised with him, men normally don't just wait for a woman to agree to something like that. Realizing that he was still waiting for my answer I smiled up at him.

"I'd be honored." He held out his hand to me which I took without hesitation.

**Hey there guys. So there you are, don't worry I'll get the ball rolling on Vig's romance soon. What do think of a Jen/Shining Knight pairing. Review and give me your thoughts.**


	12. Awkward

The next morning I woke up in an incredibly big room wrapped up in silk sheets. Yawning as I sat up I contemplated everything that happened. After Bruce and forged some family papers I had carried Emma up to the mansion and laid her on a couch until she woke up. Bruce and I had agreed that it would be best if Emma didn't know who they were, just yet anyway. When she woke up I told her that we were going to stay at the Wayne home for a little while. Luckily she was so excited by the idea that she didn't even ask why.

Standing up from the incredibly comfy bed I pulled on a robe and went to a small door. Emma and I had been put into a suite that interconnected two bedrooms so we could be close to each other. Going through the door I saw Emma fast asleep on the much too big for her bed. Coming up to her side I brushed some hair away from her face waking her up.

"Morning baby, did you sleep well." She shrugged her shoulders a little bit sitting up stretching like a kitten.

"After a bit, this place is really big." I nodded in understanding, the both of us were use to sleeping in our cozy little apartment. This mansion was like trying to fall asleep in a cathedral. We heard a knocking at the door and a voice call out.

"Man requesting permission to enter the lady's room." Laughing a little bit I called out to Alfred it was safe to come in. The elderly Brit came in baring a small bag smiling at the two of us.

"Good morning Heartly's I've come to inform you that breakfast is being served, and to deliver these." Confused I took the bag and peered inside, it was an outfit in Emma's size. Looking at Alfred I asked him.

"What are these for Alfred?" He looked at us seeming surprised that we didn't know the answer to that.

"Why they are young Miss Emma's new school uniform. I've been instructed that Miss Emma will be attending Gotham Prep." I reeled in shock, Gotham Prep was the biggest, richest prep school in the state. Only the wealthiest of the wealthy sent they're kids there. Alfred must have sensed that I wasn't going to take this well because he graciously excused himself. Emma looked up at me and the bag I now held with big eyes.

"Momma do I really need to change schools?" Her voice told me she wasn't happy, and I wasn't either.

"Don't worry babe I'll find out about this. For now just get changed into these and then come downstairs. You remember how to find the dining room right?" She nodded at me and I gave her a kiss on the forehead then rushed out of the room robe and all. Quickly enough I found the dining room with Bruce and Tim already sitting helping themselves to all the eggs and sausage they could eat.

"Who in the world do you think you are?" I practically screeched at Bruce. The two of them looked at each other in an expectant way. Tim looked at me then back at Bruce before speaking.

"Told you she'd take it well." He said voice dripping with saracsim. Bruce cracked a small smile before turning to me taking in my robe and bedhead with an amused stare.

"Your referring to the school I'm assuming." I stormed up to the side of his chair hands on my hips.

"You'd assume correctly, Gotham Prep Bruce? Why on earth would Emma ever go to Gotham Prep?" Bruce regarded me with a cool gaze not showing at all if he was fazed by my outburst. He gestured to the chair beside him and waited for me to sit before he answered me.

"Besides that it is a much better school then the rickety P.S school she was going to, it'll be much safer. It's the same school Tim goes to if something goes wrong he'll be close by." Looking over to Tim, sure enough he was wearing a school uniform complete with blazer and tie. Looking back at Bruce I remembered why I was so angry.

"That's not the point Bruce. You can't do something like this without consulting me first. You may be the world's greatest detective, but I'm Emma's mother I decide what's best for her." I was about to add more when I heard the door swing open. All three of us glanced over and saw Emma there in her new uniform, and I must say she looked adorable. Wearing a gray pleated skirt and white short sleeve button up with a matching gray blazer, along with a girl's neck tie that hand the school colors on it. That and white socks that reached her knees and a pair of black Mary Janes on her feet. She had even pulled her hair into to two ponytails. Looking a little shy she came up to the table and took a seat next to Tim.

"So do I really have to go to this school momma?" Glancing at Bruce for a brief moment I looked at my daughter and answered her.

"Yes baby you really do. Don't worry though it's Tim's school too, so you'll know somebody there." She nodded a little sadly and commenced to eating breakfast. After I'd eaten I went back to my room and changed into some real clothes. Eventually Alfred called out that it was time for him to drive the kids to school, and I insisted to ride along. I'd never not seen Emma off to school before and that wasn't about to change now, but what was surprising was that Bruce came too. The ride there was pretty quiet, surprisingly Emma didn't have that much to say. I'm pretty sure she was nervous, just nervous. Tim tried to help by explaining what a cool place it was, all the different clubs and teams that they had. I don't know how much it helped but it was sweet of him to try.

We got to the school and my breath caught in my throat. The place was huge and very beautiful with fresh clipped grounds and flower beds even the steps looked newly washed. It pained me to say it but Bruce was right it was better then that rickety P.S school. We got out of the car when Alfred opened the door and Emma looked up at the school with only one comment.

"Big." Nodding my head I got down on one knee to look my girl in the eye. She looked a little teary, I couldn't blame her either it was a big change.

"Look hon, I know it's a little scary but you be yourself and you'll do fine. Stay with Tim when you go in he'll make that you learn where to go." Emma just nodded and threw her arms around my neck I looked at Bruce and Time. Bruce was whispering to Tim something, I'm sure it was instructions on what to do if everything went to heck. When that was done Emma looked up at Tim with wide eyes and he smiled at her offering his hand. Which she took gratefully then she threw back her shoulders and they walked in together. I watched them until they disappeared into the building then turned back to the car when FLASH.

There was a camera in my face, I had to fight of the impulse to throw a punch at it. Before I knew it there were seven, or eight people from newspapers, magazines, and t.v shows tossing questions left and right. I was so stunned that I could only stand there in shock. Thankfully Bruce answered the vultures and fed them the story of his poor long lost cousins that he was trying to get to know better. Quickly he shuffled me into the car and we went straight back to the Mansion. I looked at him with an amazed look from my seat.

"How in the world do you deal with that?" He looked at me with a little half grin and replied simply.

"A lot of practice. I'm happy for the media coverage, it'll make the people I'm after think twice about coming after you." That made sense, if I was a relative of Bruce Wayne that made me and Emma valuable in the public eye. If something happened to us now a lot of people would talk and investigate it.

When we got back to the Mansion Alfred turned on the tv in the living room. There was a news story about me and Emma. Well actually about Bruce taking in me and Emma. Alfred listened to the clip of Bruce selling the story and looked at us.

"Excellent performance Master Bruce." Bruce tossed a careless 'thanks Alfred' and I found a seat on a couch to watch for a bit. Then I saw the date on the corner of the screen and froze.

"Oh, my gosh is it really Friday!" I nearly shouted, Alfred looked at me stunned with the outburst.

"Why yes Miss Heartly it is." Looking at Bruce a little embarrassed I asked.

"Could I have a phone? I need to call somebody." He nodded his head and passed me a cell phone, which he explained was untraceable and thus safe for me to use. Sighing as I began to dial I thought about how guilty I felt. I was calling on the day of my date to cancel with Greg. Ohhh, boy is this going to be awkward.

**There we are. Ashylin is getting use to living under Bat protection and Emma needs to adjust as well. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Replacement?

The phone rang a few times before the line picked up, and I heard the Greg's gentle voice.

"This is Greg Sander's if your callin to sell I ain't buyin." I laughed a little bit trying to calm my nerves.

"Hey Greg it's Ashylin." I was going to continue but he cut me off in a frenzied tone.

"Ashylin! What the hey you've been on the t.v all mornin. So now your related to Wayne?" Taking a breath I steeled myself. I really didn't want to lie to this guy, but I really didn't have any choice.

"Yeah it was quite a shock for everybody, trust me." The line was silent for a little bit and I thought I heard Greg sigh before he spoke again.

"Why do I feel like a teenager again bein rejected for the prom?" Not answering his question I cocked an eyebrow and asked in a flippant tone.

"You got turned down for the prom?" He laughed a little bit a the comment.

"Don't judge me woman. Just praise the Lord that I outgrew my awkward phase." I laughed out loud and took a breath before continuing.

"Well don't worry this isn't a rejection, maybe we could reschedule?" Greg didn't answer right away then came back on with a happier tone.

"Sure I'm free Sunday." I agreed immediately and we talked a little bit more before we hung up. Then I went to tell Bruce about my plans. Soon I found him in the kitchen reading over some papers not acknowledging he'd heard me. Suddenly I was struck with embarrassed shyness, like a teenager begging her parent to let her go out. When it became clear that Bruce wasn't going to talk to me of his own volition, so I cleared my throat loudly. Finally his head whipped to me and shot me a questioning look waiting for me to speak. Taking a breath I screwed up my courage and started speaking.

"Bruce, I'm going to go out on Sunday evening. I have a date that I've already had to cancel once, and I'm not going to miss it." Bruce regarded me coolly leaning back in his chair then he spoke in a neutral tone.

"Ashylin do you realize what kind of a target you have on you right know. For all you know this person your going to meet could be after you." I scoffed at the notion and Bruce's expression went hard at the sound. But I explained my reaction.

"Please, you know him Greg Sanders." Bruce looked a little stunned then looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again.

"Yeah, Greg's alright Wayne Enterprise's holds some investments at his radio station. I suppose that's safe enough." I broke into a big happy smile, but Bruce had more to add.

"But don't think you won't have someone watching you." Still smiling I excepted his condition, with how protective he is I'm surprised he'd let me go at all. After that I went upstairs and set about putting away mine and Emma's things and that killed a couple of hours. Then I remembered that I should probably call Jen and let her know that we were okay. So I grabbed the phone Bruce gave me and Jen answered almost immediately.

"Hello there you've reached Jennifer!" I looked at the phone with a cocked eyebrow and then spoke.

"Goodness Jen I know your usually chipper, but seriously what's got you in such a good mood?" Jen didn't even waste a moment in answering me.

"Oh, Ashylin it's you. To answer your question Justin just left after sharing a cup of coffee." That was a big shock to me.

"Justin, as in Sir Justin? Since when are you two so chummy." Jen laughed a little bit in a teenage girl sort of way.

"Well yesterday when you and Emma gave me the scare of my life Justin got me home, and we spent some time talking. Then well I offered him to stop by for coffee, and obviously he took me up on the offer." This development was really surprising, Justin didn't seem really like Jen's type. Then again I'm probably over analyzing this. I mean there's nothing romantic about a superhero taking time out of their schedule to share coffee with a friend. Is there? Then I remembered why I'd actually called.

"About that whole scare of your life thing, well.. you know what it's to much for me to explain. Just turn you t.v to one of the local channels." There was about a minute of silence as she went to do as I said. Then there was a deafening squeal that let me know that she found it.

"Oh, my freaking gosh! So know your related to Wayne! When did this happen." I took a breath to answer the stream of exclamations but Jen beat me to it.

"Wait a minute Vig told me that something was going on that he couldn't tell me about, is this because of that?" I tried to come up with a viable explication but again Jen interrupted me.

"No Ash, don't tell me. You and Emma are safe so for the moment its none of my business, just call me if you ever need help. And I mean for anything." I breathed a sigh of relief, Jen really was the best friend that anyone could hope for. We dropped the awkward subjects and talked about everyday things, as if we were still ordinary people. I let her know that I would be back at work on Monday, and we hung up. Let me tell you clearing the air with Jen made me feel a whole lot better. After all she is the closest thing to a sister I have.

It wasn't long after that when I heard the mansion door slam open and kids shouting. I sprang to my feet and went to meet Alfred who had just got back with the kids from school. I didn't get to speak to Emma right away. She and Tim were running around and shouting at one another with all the energy of children cooped up in school on a sunny day. With the patience that only a mother knows I waited until Emma had settled down a bit. I took her into the kitchen and made her half a peanut butter sandwich to tide her over until dinner time. Emma about choked herself trying to describe school to me around the peanut butter in her mouth. Luckily she actually had a little bit of fun and made a few new friends. When I had a chance to get a word in I chose my words carefully.

"Hey babe, do you remember Mr. Sanders. You met him at Tim's birthday party." Emma's eyes looked into the distance while she tried to remember. Then her face went clear as the memory hit her.

"Yeah I remember him, he was nice." I smiled at her, maybe this would be easier then I thought.

"Well I'm glad you think so, because Sunday Mr. Sanders is coming over and him and momma are going to hang out for a bit. Emma went still at the idea and then spoke in a quiet tone.

"Are you going on a date?" I didn't really know how to answer so I just nodded. My girl's lips went into a tight line and she looked at me with weepy eyes. Then asked a question that about blew me down in shock.

"Momma, are you trying to replace daddy?" My shock quickly turned to anger at the thought, and it bleed into my tone.

"Don't you ever say anything like that young lady. That's a horrible thing to say do you understand me?" Emma looked down at the floor ready to start crying at any moment, I took a steadying breath. Stooping down I picked up Emma and placed her on the counter so I could look her in the eye.

"Look baby, I need you to understand that I love your daddy very much. And that I've never stopped loving him, he's still here in my heart. Just like he's in yours." Emma didn't quite meet my eyes, and I pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Emma trust me, daddy wouldn't want momma to never try to find anyone else. One thing we promised each other is that if something happened to one of us we wouldn't be alone forever." My girl looked at me straight in my eyes and searched for a moment before asking.

"Daddy wouldn't be mad?" I shook my head with certainty.

"No baby daddy wouldn't be mad." Emma gave me a small smile and nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay momma, but:" Her face turned really serious then. "He better work hard to make you happy." I laughed out loud, proud I had a daughter that understood priorities. Picking her off the counter I hugged my daughter close and put her on the ground.

"You betcha kiddo, but he better work hard to make you happy to."

**And so the tale continues, next chapter will have the big date and the plot will advance. Well I hope this chapter wasn't too corny. Please Review**


	14. First Date

The next day passed uneventfully and I nearly went mad with nothing to do till Monday. I missed our old house and I missed having lunch with Jen. Of course I put on a happy face for Emma, who seemed to be having the time of her life. She had never lived in a building so big, and our house didn't even have a yard let alone the huge grounds of the manor. I was happy her and Tim were such good friends, they ran around together a lot. On Sunday afternoon Emma dragged me into my room, not taking no for an answer.

"Babe what are you doing?" I tried to not laugh at the silly grin on her face. Then she put her hands on her hips and gave me a 'are you stupid' look.

"Momma, Mr. Sanders will be here soon and I'm going make sure you look pretty." Trying my best not to giggle at my daughters serious face, I relented putting Emma on the bed. I went to the closet and pulled out some outfits laying them out. Again fighting back my giggle I faced Emma who was looking at the outfits with interest.

"Okay, kiddo what do you think?" Emma picked up my favorite black sweater and threw it to the side.

"Not that." She said without any doubt in her voice. With a shocked look I picked up the sweater and clutched it to me like a safety blanket.

"There's nothing wrong with this sweater." Emma stood on the bed and looked me in the eye with a pitying look.

"It's bulky momma, it's fuzzy, and it's old." My eyebrows raised in surprise at the blunt opinion. Emma seeing my shock took the moment to snatch the sweater from my hands. Pursing her lips she regarded the other clothes and picked up a dress. Holding it up in front of her she nodded her head at me and said in a final tone.

"This is what you should wear." I didn't even recognize the dress. Taking it from her I studied it, the dress had a halter top and pleated knee length skirt. It looked like a Marilyn Monroe styled dress, execpt it was a light spring green. Then I remembered the dress and I groaned a little bit.

"Babe I don't know, I bought this before you were born. It may not even fit anymore." She crossed her arms at me and I knew that if I didn't wear the dress I'd never hear the end of it. Sighing I agreed to wear the dress and then Emma and I spent the next hour playing with hair and makeup. Now I hardly ever dress up, but doing all that with my girl was a lot of fun. I even helped Emma put a little eyeshadow and blush on, and I put some cherry lip gloss on her.

Before I knew it I was slipping into the dress Emma picked out and surprisingly it fit really well. Then again it had been a little loose when I first bought it. Then I slipped into a pair of heels that were small enough they wouldn't kill me, but high enough that they gave me some height. When I came out of the walk-in closet Emma looked at me with big eyes.

"Momma you look pretty!" Laughing I gave her a kiss on the forehead and we went downstairs together. When we got to the front room Tim came up to us and looked at me and then at Emma. Crossing his arms at Emma he looked at her with a weird look.

"What did you do to your face?" He asked just like a boy. Emma flipped her hair and asked in a sweet voice.

"Do you think I look pretty Tim?" Tim looked at her like he was fighting not to laugh and replied in a joking tone.

"Prettiest clown I've ever seen." With that he took of with Emma nipping at his heels yelling about how mean he was. Then Alfred came into the room dignified as ever.

"Miss Heartly there is a gentleman asking for you, shall I lead him in?" I told Alfred yes and I sat on the couch waiting, and trying to keep from sweating. When Tim and Emma came tearing into the room I grabbed Emma as she passed by sitting her next to me on the couch. The the door opened and revealed Alfred holding the door for Greg. Greg looked as handsome as ever in a button down shirt and jacket spying us he broke into a big smile.

"Good evening ladies. May I just say that you both look lovely." Emma giggled next to me and I smiled at him.

"Good to see you Greg." Emma also said hello, and I asked him.

"So where exactly are we going?" Greg looked at me with a little grin and kneeled down and asked Emma in a quiet voice.

"Well Miss Emma, would you like to accompany us? I noticed the neatest Winnie the Pooh movie came out today." My eyes went just as wide as Emma's and she smiled really big.

"I'd love it! Wait I need to change." With that she ran off up stairs leaving Greg and me without a second glance. When we both finished laughing I gave Greg a very sincere smile.

"Thank you so much Greg." He returned the smile nodding at me.

"Please Ashylin I wanted to do it Emma's a sweet girl." Still grinning I turned slightly so I could look up the stairs to see if Emma was about ready. Then I felt a presence close by my back and Greg's quiet voice in my ear.

"You know Ashylin you make that dress extremely beautiful." I could feel my horrible cheeks inventing a new shade of red. Luckily though I was saved when the door opened up, and Bruce walked in. When Bruce looked at the two of us you could feel the awkward in the air growing.

"Good to see you again Bruce." Greg said in his easy voice, Bruce looked at us for a moment before shaking Greg's hand.

"You to Greg. So you and Ashylin are going out is that right." I came up beside Greg and added.

"Yeah but don't worry Emma's coming as a chaperone." Bruce nodded without even a trace of a smile. Sensing I wasn't really wanted I told the boys I was going to check on Emma.

_With Greg and Bruce_

Bruce gave Greg a once over not speaking until Greg broke the silence.

"So, ahh, how 'bout that weather huh?" Not even giving an indication that he found it amusing Bruce just walked forward.

"You better be careful out there Sanders." He said in a low voice, Greg nodded seriously before getting in one last quip.

"Yes Sir, and don't worry I'll have her home before eleven." Bruce looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped and put on a smile as Ashylin and Emma came down the stairs.

_Ashylin_

Emma held my hand as we went down the stairs, she was wearing her favorite dress with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. When we reached the guys I turned to Greg who looked a little out of it, I really hoped Bruce hadn't threatened him.

"So are we ready to go?" Greg smiled at me and lead us to the door where Alfred was waiting with a jacket for Emma. We actually walked a short distance to the theater, Greg leading the way. It was a small old fashioned cinema that looked like it had been around forever. The movie was the same old cutesy family Pooh movie I'd ever seen. But the point was that Emma enjoyed it, so I laughed and clapped when I was suppose to. When we walked back Emma looked tired enough to fall over and was visibly relieved when we got into the mansion. Excusing myself I took Emma to her room laid out her pajamas and helped her into bed. When I saw her eyes drifting shut I went back downstairs. To my surprise Greg was still there looking very comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, your still here." A tone of shock leaked into my voice. Greg stood and grinned boyishly at me before answering.

"Yeah, I was wonderin if you wanted to step back out with me. Maybe get a bite to eat. If you want to I mean." He tagged on that last bit in a hurry, and it made me grin a little bit. How could anyone so manly be so cute at the same time? Coming up I smiled big at him and gave him my answer.

"Well I think I could do that. Although it may be passed my curfew." Greg leaned down and whispered like he was sharing a big secret.

"Don't worry darlin, I won't say nothin if you don't." I felt myself freeze for a moment. Something that Greg said trigger a weird feeling in my head. Not the nervous warm feeling you should feel on a first date. More like the, 'I know this is familiar but I don't know why' kind of way. But I put the notion at the back of my mind, for now. I was more focused on enjoy the rest of the night. So Greg took my arm in the crook of his elbow escorting me to the door. Shooting me that boyish grin I was beginning to get familiar with. Then the way his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled again I got that weird feeling of deja vu. But it was forgotten again as Greg held the door open for me and we stepped out into the dark.

**This chapter drove me crazy. Seriously with everything thats happening it feels like I'm composing an orchestra. Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor. Please Review. **


	15. Storytelling or Anger

_Meanwhile on the Watchtower (third pov)_

Jen was currently buried hip deep in the guts of a Javelin running some extra checks on her new upgrades. It was probably superfluous but these babies had to be ready at a moments notice, she couldn't risk a malfunction at any time. She worked intently for a while until she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Because of the close space she couldn't turn to see who it was. When she finally shimmied out of the machine Jen was surprised to seen Justin there. He was holding a cup of coffee and a large chocolate cupcake in his hands, and a shy smile on his face. Smiling at him Jen wiped her hands and asked in an amused voice.

"Whats this about?" Chuckling Justin searched for the words before answering him.

"I've noticed you tend to neglect food when working." He gestured to the snacks in his hands, which Jen took with a silly little grin. Taking a seat on a crate she offered to Justin to sit next to her, and she dug into the cupcake. Through the hazy of chocolate taste sensation exploding in her mouth Jen studied the knight next to her for a moment. He certainly seemed a little more laid back with his easy smile, and he had the cowl of his armor down showing off his light blond hair. Which was off set by his tanned skin and blue eyes, in a word he was gorgeous. Next to him in his knights attire Jen felt like a major frump, she was dressed in her mechanics coveralls, covered in grease, and dripping with sweat. It was then that Jen noticed that Justin had been studying her as well.

"Whattcha staring at?" She asked breaking him out of whatever stupor he was in. Still grinning at her Justin responded in his typical knightly way.

"Forgive me, it is still a shock to see such a lovely lady work so hard at such labor as this." If it had been any other man that said that, Jen would have gave them a piece of her mind. However this was Justin, and Jen could tell that he was trying to give her a compliment. So instead she just smiled impishly and crossed her legs responding with a laugh in her voice.

"Well, I guess I'm just awesome like that. It takes true talent to look this good covered in grease." They laughed together at that. Then lapsed into silence while Jen sipped at her coffee, and things were just beginning to get a little awkward. Thankfully Justin broke the silence in a more comfortable tone.

"Shall I tell ye the tale of the time I slew the dreaded ogre in service to his Majesty Arthur." Jen felt her eyes go wide, a first hand account of an Arthurian Knight. It was to good an opportunity to pass up.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China." Justin was an amazing story teller, he must have had a lot of practice. The way he spun the words made the story come alive, Jen could almost see the people and monsters he described. Plus she could tell that Justin enjoyed having a captive audience, so she made sure that she owwed and awwwed in all the right places. Though by the end of the story Jen's eyes were about to pop out of her skull.

"Wait so the big ugly ogre, was actually the sorceress?" Justin's eyes sparkled with memory, and he seemed very pleased at her reaction as he nodded.

"Indeed, twas the sorceress Morgan Le Fay. Although by the end I much preferred her as an ogre." Jen laughed her self silly at that little comment, then happened to catch a glimpse of her watch. Standing in shock she nearly shouted.

"Holy Crap! Is that really the time! I need to finish these checks before my shift ends here." Justin stood quietly, graciously taking any trash that was left. Jen turned to him and said in her most grateful tone.

"Thanks for the food Justin I really needed it. And thanks for the story, you couldn't pay someone to make up something like that." The knight smiled at her, but his expression looked a little bit sheepish.

"Please do forgive me, I did not intend to make you neglect your duties." Smiling back at him Jen just shrugged her shoulders and told him honestly.

"I probably would have left a lot of this till the last minute anyway." Nodding his head Justin surprisingly reached forward to take Jen's hand in his. Gently he lifted it to his lips to press a lingering kiss to her knuckles, then spoke in a low voice.

"Then I shall take my leave." With that he released her hand and left. Leaving Jen grinning like an idiot and blushing like there was no tomorrow. Unable to stop smiling Jen went to finish up her work, whistling a happy little tune as she went along.

_Back with Ashylin_

It was very dark by the time Greg and I got back onto the street, normally I didn't like walking at night. Greg was with me though keeping a protective hand on the small of my back, which made me feel safe. He turned to me with that easy smile of his.

"Ashylin I must say that Emma is one of the sweetest kids I've ever met." I gave him a little smirk as I answered him.

"Are you sure your not just saying that to get in good with the mom?" He whipped his head in my direction with a scandalized look.

"Now that's just a cruel thing to say Ash." But he said it with a smile on his face, next thing you know we're both laughing like kids. He lead me to a quiet little restaurant that I hadn't been to before, it was a nice place dark with candlelight and good food. We lapsed into silence after a bit and I fished for something to say and remembered something Bruce said.

"So, Bruce told me that you work for a radio station?" He took a moment to swallow his food before he answered.

"Actually I DJ my own show, The Prairie Troubadour. We run on the local country station." Sipping my drink I smiled at him.

"That sounds cool, I'll have to listen to it sometime." He nodded at me.

"Yeah its a lot of fun. So what is it you do?" The question made me pause, I didn't want to lie to him. But I had no choice, my job had certain protocols I had to adhere to. Plus Bruce would kill me for not keeping my mouth shut.

"I work with computers. You know when a company needs a programer I would come in." He nodded his head and smiled in a way that looked like he was in on a joke. I decided to get off the subject of work as quickly as possible. Greg gave me a thoughtful look and leaned in to look me in the face.

"Whats the problem Ash? Your very quiet tonight." Sighing I knew that I was easy to read when I wasn't very truthful, but I had to come up with an excuse.

"It's just been a crazy week. I mean learning about Bruce and Emma's school burning down." Greg reached for his glass and waved dismissively to the air.

"Ah that school was due for renovations anyway." My eyes jumped back to his and I felt confused. How would Greg know something like that? Then I felt my mind exploding as I looked at him. The angle he was sitting at made the light from the candle shadow half of his face. The lower half of his face, so the only part of him I could make out clearly was his eyes. That was when a lot of things began to click into place. Leaning over the table to him I asked in an astounded voice.

"Vig?" His eyes widened at the question, and didn't respond beyond that. But that just told me I was right.

"Vig?" I repeated myself in the same astonished tone. This time he leaned toward me as well, making a patting motion that meant 'quiet'. That being a conformation I leaned back in my chair breathing out heavily.

"Vig! I can't believe this!" Not being able to withstand any more craziness I stood from my chair. Not looking back I stormed to the coat room, hearing Greg/Vig rushing behind me. I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the restaurant. I heard him behind me calling out for me to wait up but I didn't listen to him. I was so mad I swear there must have been steam coming out of my ears. Storming in to the night air, I eventually felt a hand spinning me around. I looked up into Greg's eyes trying to express the hurt I was feeling through my eyes, the only words I could come up with was this.

"How could you even think to pull a stunt like this? Was this all because you had to watch us?" He didn't answer me right away so I just continued to rant.

"I seriously can't believe this. Your assigned to protect me and Emma, then come up to me in your civilian identity and ask me out. What were you thinking?" He was going to say something but I didn't even want to listen to him at the moment.

"You know what? Don't even say anything, I'm going back alone. I don't want to deal with this right now, don't even come near me for now." With that I turned my back and walked away not giving him a chance to respond. I walked / stomped down the street trying to get my thoughts straight. I couldn't believe that Greg would toy with my emotions like this, just to do his job. I was so steamed I'd even forgotten about my fear of walking alone at night. Then there was a grab at my arms jerking my arms to the small of my back. I tried to scream but there was a gag pulled across my mouth stifling my cries. There was a sharp prick at the base of my neck and a slow burn that told me that something was being injected into me. Almost instantly I began to see black spots and feel very dizzy. I went limp, the cruel arms holding up my weight. Before I blacked out I felt foul breath on my ear as a cold voice whispered.

"Found You."

**And so things begin to heat up. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Civilized

_Third pov_

Bruce had been doing research for four hours in the Bat cave before Alfred came down to check on him. Alfred had just put Emma to bed, she had fallen asleep on Tim while watching a movie. As per usual Bruce didn't acknowledge him as he walked in baring dinner.

"I thought I should just tell you Master Bruce that the children are finally in bed. Although Miss Heartly is not back yet." The man stiffened in his chair and looked at the clock, it was past midnight. Bruce knew that Ashylin would never stay out so late with Emma here at the mansion. Picking up his com piece Bruce established a connection with Vigilante.

"Vigilante, where are you right now?" It was just two seconds of static before Vigilante's loud voice answered back.

"Hey there Bats, I'm out on patrol. Why you lookin for a date cause my last one did go so swift?" Bruce went to his feet and spoke in his deep Bat voice.

"You left Ashylin alone! Where is she?" There was a long pause before Vigilante answered back in a much more serious tone.

"She didn't come back? We were only a few blocks away from the Wayne Manor." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose thinking of the next move. He spoke into the com in his typical Bat voice that left no room for negotiation.

"I'm sending out an alert to every on planet League member and every available vigilante. Ashylin Heartly is in danger." He gave instructions to Vigilante to go ahead and try to track Ashylin and then hit a button that set off an alarm in Tim's room. It wasn't long before the boy came into the cave still in his pajamas rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on Bruce?" He yawned out slowly.

"Ashylin has been taken." Bruce stated without preamble. That woke up Tim in a hurry as he straightened up and his eyes fell into a serious gaze.

"Okay, where we going first?" Bruce stood and regarded his ward with some silent pride before he told him simply.

"Not we, I'm going to rendezvous with Vigilante. You are going to stay here and guard Emma, just in case." Tim crossed his arms at the thought of being benched, but he swallowed any protests knowing it wouldn't do any good. Bruce did see how Tim stiffened at the order though and decided to sooth the boys ego.

"You realize how important this is don't you. If Emma falls into the wrong hands we'll all be in greater danger." Tim nodded understanding and went back up stairs to set up watch.

_With Ashylin_

When I came to it wasn't pretty for me, my head was splitting and my throat was dry. I couldn't see anything and realized it was because there was a sack over the top of my head. There was the sound of a heavy door being opened and closed and boots stepping over the floor. All at once the bag was whipped off of my head and I had to shut my eyes to block out the light. Opening my eyes I took in the room that looked more like a concrete box. Across from me was a man with slicked back black hair wearing a suit that probably cost more then my apartment. He smiled at me and spoke with a distinct Italian accent.

"Good morning to you Miss. Heartly, it's quiet a pleasure to finally meet you. I must say that my colleagues are quiet impressed with you, myself included." I threw him my best impersonation of the Bat glare, as I tried to work lose the ropes holding my hands behind my back.

"Should I be flattered?" I spat at the dandy across from me. He did nothing but grin at me and then scoot his chair closer to me.

"Miss. Heartly I'm not going to mince words, you've been in contact with some files that are very dear to me and a lot of my friends. Just tell me what you've learned and where our files, then you'll be free to go. We'll never bother you or your daughter again." I smirked coldly at him as I replied.

"Can't help you I never read any of the files, I just broke the encryptions. Sorry" _Smack_ the man had back-handed me across the face. It was hard enough that tears flew from my eyes and I could feel my face going red. The man took a few big breath, supposedly to calm himself.

"I warn you Miss I'm normally a very patient man, but if there is one thing I will not tolerate it's a liar. I am not above hurting a woman, or a little girl for that matter." I felt my eyes tear up at those words, what was I going to do. I can't give this man information I don't have, but I can't let him go after Emma. The man spoke again in a falsely soothing voice.

"Now don't you worry Miss your daughter will be with us soon. Then we can all discuss this like civilized humans." Losing my temper just a little bit I spat right in the disgusting man's face. He froze, whipped my spit from his face and stood. Towering over me with a scary blank look I watched him bring his arm back ready to take my head off. I turned my head bracing myself for the impact, then _wack. _Then man dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Behind where he had been standing was a woman in a purple and black costume, black hair, and sharp eyes. Glossed lips pulled into a wiry smirk as she retracted her bo staff.

"You know it's guys like this that give Italians a bad name." The Huntress said as she studied me with a sarcastic smile.

**And so we get closer to the climax. What's happening at the Manor? What are the bad guys up to? Where are Jen and the Shining Knight? These questions and more will be answered soon. Please Review. **


	17. Surprised?

_At the Manor_

Batman had been gone for just a few minutes when there was an insistent pounding at the door. Alfred studied the surveillance screen with a somber face. The men had already by-passed the security measures at the gate, and Alfred would bet they weren't selling car insurance. Tim entered the room in a hurry with a worried face.

"They breaking in Alfred?" Not taking his eyes off the screen Alfred answered in a steady tone.

"Not yet. Young Master Tim you must get suited up and take young Miss Emma somewhere safe. I will try and buy you some time." Tim not even thinking to question went and quick as quicksilver got into his Robin persona and ran to Emma's room. Currently the little girl was swaddled in her big comforter sleeping deeply. Quietly he went to Emma's bedside and gently pulled back the blanket and shook her shoulder. Slowly Emma yawned stretching like a kitten before opening her eyes. Looking above her Emma made out the dark shape that was leaning over her and was instantly wide awake.

"Robin Boy Wonder? Why are you here?" Smiling Robin got the rest of the blanket off of her and pulled her to her feet while speaking.

"First, I'm getting a little to old for the Boy Wonder stuff. Second I'm going to get you out off here, Batman needs me to take you somewhere safe." Leaving Emma stunned on the bed Robin went to the closet and pulled out a jacket. When he came back he went to put it on her but Emma stopped him with a few words.

"Where's my momma?" He froze not sure what to say to her but apparently six year olds see a lot more than you think. Emma's eyes started to tear up and she pushed away the jacket Robin was still holding toward her.

"She's in trouble, isn't she? Bad people have done something bad, right?" Robin could only nod his head and pull the jacket on her as the girl went quiet and still.

"Your mom's going to be alright Batman's going to get her. We're going somewhere safe though, come on." Tugging on her arm seemed to snap her out of her stupor. Hopping of the bed Emma took Robins hand and he headed for the door, but then there was a crash. The voices of men were yelling, one voice in particular was concerning making Emma cry out.

"Mister Alfred!" She rushed for the door but Robin grabbed her shoulders and stirred her to the big window.

"He'll be fine we need to get you out of here." Emma tried to fight her tears as she cried out.

"But we need to help him and what about Tim and Bruce?" He spoke as he studied the outer wall and ground three stories down.

"Right now your more important." Going back to Emma he turned his back to her and got on one knee looking back to her he ordered.

"Get on my back and hold on very tight." Looking back at the door Emma thought about running to help Alfred, then thought better. Turning back to Robin she hopped up hugging him piggy back, her grip tightened as he stood and made his way to the window. Standing in the sill Robin turned his head to look at her and spoke in a very grown up tone.

"Emma listen to me, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." Nodding her head Emma pressed her face into Robin's back shutting her eyes as tightly as she could. Without further hesitation Robin swung himself out of the window sill and began to scale down the side of the Mansion. Normally it would have taken him less then a minute to do that. This time however it took him longer, he going a little more carefully being mindful of the girl on his back. Once he was on the ground Robin paused to make sure Emma still had her eyes shut. When he saw that she did he quickly made his way over off of the grounds and to the street pressing a button on his belt. It was a minute later that a custom boy sized motorcycle came tearing up the street halting in front of him. Patting Emma's hand Robin told her in a reassuring voice.

"OK you can get off now we need to make tracks." Carefully Emma slide off of him and on to the ground, the concrete feeling cold on her bear feet. Robin went up to the motorcycle and beckoned her over, picking her up he placed her on the seat. Once she was steady on the seat he placed his one helmet on her head, it was a little big but it would do. He got on the motorcycle in front of her and pulled her arms around his waist, before he could start it up Emma spoke softly.

"I don't think your old enough to drive." Robin laughed quietly and told her in a cocky voice.

"Please, there are professional driver that wish they could drive like me." With that he revved the engine and burned rubber. Pressing a few buttons on the panel in front of him Robin spoke as soon as he heard the connection made on the machine.

"Speedy I need you to meet me at these coordinates, now." There was a pregnant pause.

"Why," but Robin interrupted in a stern voice.

"No questions, I'll explain later just do it. Trust me it's an emergency." He hung up and focused on driving as fast as he could. Within ten minutes they reached a mid-sized warehouse that appeared to be abandoned. Not pausing Robin hit a button that opened a door that he used to tear into the warehouse, the door closing automatically behind them. Once they were stopped Robin gently put Emma on the ground and pulled the helmet of of her. He tried not to laugh at the state of her bed head / helmet hair and then a proximity alert went of. Opening a door slowly, suddenly it was shoved wide open violently from the other side and in walked Speedy.

"Okay Robin what's the big idea, what's going on?" Glancing over Robins shoulder Speedy caught the sight of Emma who had pulled herself onto a chair.

"Why's the kid here?" He asked crossing his arms. Robin took a breath and quickly filled Speedy in on the situation. By the end of the story Speedy nodded his understanding then asked in a confused voice.

"So why do you need me here? I think your old enough to babysit on your own." Emma made a sound of protest at the idea she needed babysitting, but Robin answered without missing a beat.

"I need to stay close to Emma, and make communication with Batman. I'm asking you to patrol the perimeter in case we were tracked." Speedy looked around at the warehouse which was filled with equipment that would put NASA to shame, and Robin's bike.

"If Batman made all this, why are you concerned about being tracked?" He asked in an obvious tone. Robin shrugged his shoulders and stated simply.

"Always prepared." Speedy smirked pulling out his bow and headed back to the door.

"You and the Bat would put the boy scouts to shame." Robin walked back over to one of the consoles and hit a button which instantly connected to Batman's comm link.

"This better be important." The gravelly voice said over the speaker. Robin's voice took on a business like air as he responded.

"The Wayne Manor was hit, I've got Emma Heartly at a safe house." Batman's voice answered immediately.

"Stay there until someone comes from you, if they don't have the security codes to get into the house. Have them taken care of." The connection was severed after that and now that business was taken care of Robin turned to Emma. She was sitting cross legged on her chair arms wrapped around herself looking only the slightest bit shaken. Taking the seat next to her he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked in a concerned voice.

"Are you okay Emma?" She looked up at him and let out a shuttering breath before shaking her head.

"I feel scared, I wanna look for my momma." Robin nodded but then spoke words that the girl could have guessed he'd say.

"But we can't I brought you here to keep you safe. Batman designed this safe house himself, we stay here until he sends someone for us." Emma nodded her head but spoke in a despairing tone that showed just how scared she really was.

"What is something happens to my momma though? What am I going to do without her? And what about Alfred, Bruce, and Tim?" Looking up at him with teary eyes Emma about broke into sobs at the sympathetic look Robin was giving her. It was so sincere and understanding that it about broke her heart. Robin put his arm around her and pulled the girl into a one armed hug.

"Don't worry Emma, I'm going to take care of you." His voice didn't hold one shred of doubt.

_Back with Ashylin_

I sat stunned for a bit staring up at the famous sometimes infamous vigilante. Not waiting for me to catch up Huntress went behind me and cut the ropes holding me to the chair. Standing I rubbed the raw skin on my wrist and watched Huntress slipping a dagger back into her thigh high boot. She looked at me with a curious look.

"You must be into something really big for the Bats to ask everyone he can imagine to look for you." I nodded my head looking at the man that she had dropped like a stone.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." She grinned ruefully at me and went to the door.

"Don't thank me yet, I still need to get you out of here." She pulled out a hand sized cross bow loaded with a shining arrow bolt. Then Huntress faced the hallway looking back at me with a crooked grin.

"Keep close behind me this could get hairy." With that we headed down the hallway having to stop every two minutes so Huntress could pummel more guys trying to stop us. After that happen three times I looked at her incredulously.

"How did you get in here in the first place?" She looked at me like I was crazy for asking the question.

"Through the vents, but I doubt that they'd hold the both of us." Before I'd think was even possible we were outside and I was shocked to see that I was right next to the water front. Without hesitating Huntress lead me to a beautiful purple sport bike and told me in a sharp voice.

"I'm taking you to Batman and Vigilante as soon as I contact him. Your daughter should be there soon, Q is going to pick her up." Cocking an eyebrow I asked.

"Q, as in the Question? Why is he involved in this?" I'd heard about the faceless vigilante, all I really knew was he liked conspiracies and was a loner. Huntress held out a helmet to me and as we mounted her bike she spoke through a mic system through the helmets.

"He was on planet, when he heard Batman's distress alert he did some digging and found out everything about Batman's little covert operation." I clutched Huntress's waist as she banked a steep tone then I asked in a breathless voice.

"He was able to find out everything in the few hours I was captured? Really?" I could almost hear the smirk in Huntress's voice.

"You sound surprised." I was impressed Question must be nearly as good a detective as Batman. I spoke to her again and this time with a slightly ticked tone.

"Well after all this fuss the Batman better be ready to do some serious explaining." Huntress barked out a laugh as she speed up the bike.

"I'm with you sister."

**I'm really having to stretch this out because there's so much going on. We'll see Batman and Vigilante in the next chapter, as well as Justin and possible Jen. **


	18. Alright?

Jen whipped her brow as she screwed the last panel back into place. Cleaning her hands on a rag she grabbed her bag and headed for the transporter. When she reached the lift to the proper deck she looked at all the commotion that was going on. People were running back and forth relaying information making calls, Jen felt very curious. Stopping on of the orderlies she asked in a very business like tone.

"What happened that has everyone on edge." The man she'd stopped took a frustrated breath at being interrupted in his work.

"Batman has personally posted an APB on a missing Watchtower employee." Jen's eyebrows raised into her hairline when she heard that. The employee would have been working on something very important for Batman to do something like that.

"Whose the employee?" Grabbing some files the man stopped long enough to give her a name.

"Ashylin Heartly." Not stopping to get her breath Jen took of running to the transporter and as it turns out luck was on her side. The Shining Knight was there fiddling with the buckle on his belt and sheath. She walked straight up to him and spoke without preamble.

"Ashylin's missing." Blinking a few moments to gather himself after her abrupt appearance Sir Justin answered her.

"I am aware Jennifer I am returning to the planet to aid in the search." Nodding she stepped forward and stood next to Justin on the platform. He looked at her curiously she looked at him with an expression that looked halfway serious, halfway mischievous.

"What? I'm coming with you." With that the transporter fired up and they were standing next to a field. Looking around Jen couldn't recognize where they were, but Justin appeared to know it by heart. Without hesitation he put his fingers to his mouth and let go a piercing whistle. Soon there was a strange flapping sound, looking up Jen was greeted by the sight of a winged horse Winged Victory. It was an amazing sight to see a literal Pegasus but she wasn't allowed to wonder at it. Justin handed her up onto the back of the saddle taking his seat in front of her. Jen would never admit it to anybody that breathed but she was half way afraid of heights. So when Victory took off she let go a girlish squeal and clung tightly around Justin's waist. The knight responded with a bellowing laugh and he looked back at her with a merry twinkle in his eye.

"Could it be you intend to be my corset?" Smirking she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Only in your dreams Sir Justin." She couldn't be sure but Jen thought she could just see the back of Justin's neck flush red. They flew over the city for about five minutes when Justin suddenly banked Victory into a land onto of a skyscraper. He held a hand to his ear and began to speak in a mildly irritated tone.

"Clear this channel Huntress matter's of the league do not concern you anymore." Ears perking up Jen ran to Justin's side and asked in an excited tone.

"That's Huntress as in The Huntress. Ohh, let me talk to her!" Without waiting for a response Jen plucked the communicator right out of Justin's ear.

"Hello there. Sorry about the rude one, your talking to Jen. Big fan by the way, the way you strung those two robbers up by their ankles last week genius." There was a deep chuckle on the other line when the woman on the other end of the line responded.

"Well nice to see somebody appreciates real art. As I was trying to say before I've got Ashilyn Heartly right here and she's the one that hacked me into the league com link." Jen sucked in a breath in shock.

"You've got Ash, is she alright. What about Emma?"

"Yeah relax she's fine. The kid's being picked up as we speak. You have one of those watchtower employee pager things right?"

"uh, yeah."

"Great I'm having Ash send you the coordinates to the rendezvous point."

"Roger roger."

"Great a Star Wars fan. Huntress out." With that the line went dead and Jen looked at Justin who was looking a little put out. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her pager.

"You see what happens when you friendly." Justin sighed as he herded her back over to Winged Victory.

"You never cease to amaze Jennifer." Jen smiled to herself as she relayed the coordinates to Justin.

_With Robin and Emma_

Robin was keeping Emma entertained with a game of cards when they heard a pounding knock at the door. Robin raised his eyebrows and so did Emma.

"Somebodies knocking." She stated redundantly. Robin went to the surveillance system but for some reason all the camera's were down. With his young face going hard Robin pulled out a telescopic bo staff and looked at the small girl behind him.

"Em, get back and hid as best you can." Nodding her head Emma got down and hid underneath the table. Taking a deep breath in a ready stance Robin opened the door. The figure in the door didn't advance it just tossed something into the safe house. Turns out it was a who, Speedy was brusied and slightly embarassed as his bow was tossed after him. The person in the doorway came in calmly and Robin was surprised, it was the Question. Coolly Question held up a hand that was full of small camera's and he sighed audibly.

"I would have expected Batman to make this place harder to find." Robin put away his weapon and nodded to the Question who basically ignored him. Instead he stepped forward until he was infront of the table where Emma was hidden. He leaned down until he could look at Emma directly. The small girl gasped and recoiled slightly frightened by the faceless visage.

"Emma Heartly" Question asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." She responded timidly. He held out a gloved hand and stated in the same calm voice.

"I'm here to take you kids to Batman and your mother." Eyes widening Emma reached forward and let the Question lift her into his arms. Robin looked ready to go calling forward his motorcycle the Question regarded Speedy who was still nursing the bump on his head.

"You better come with us, I'm sure your liberal nanny would be mad if I just left you here." Speedy didn't even answer just giving an angry scowl. Never the less he picked up his bow and followed the Question and Emma to his car. Sandwiched in the bench seat between the faceless man and the grumpy red head Emma twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

"Uh, Mr. Question." Question tilted his head to her to let her know that he was listening.

"Is everything going to be alright now?" The man turned his head back to the road and answered in his deep even voice.

"That is the question."

**I'm so sorry that this took so dang long, but I've been out of insperation for this story for so long. But don't worry I'm not giving up. I'll be trying to update more often. Just forgive me and Review. Love ya all**


	19. Reuion

_With Ash and Huntress_

We were riding down the road in silence for a few minutes when suddenly a bluish purple Cadillac pulled up alongside. For a moment I tensed up, half expecting some goon to start shooting at us instead my heart leaped in my chest. Through the window of the car I could see my little girl smiling out at me and waving happily. She was leaning over the lap of who I could assume was the Question, if the lack of face was anything to go by. I could also just make out Robin and Speedy in the car too. It wasn't a minute later that we were near the Gotham docks and we came by one of the storage houses that we ground to a halt.

There waiting for us was Batman, and Vigilante was right beside him. Vig started toward us as we dismounted, and I was gearing myself up to start fussing at him all over again. Unfortunately the jerk didn't give me the chance. He rushed forward and crushed me to his chest his hand on the back of my head cradling me to his shoulder.

"Thank the good Lord your safe." I heard him whisper into my hair.

"MOMMY!" Suddenly we were slammed in the knees by my girl throwing herself at us. Without wasting a moment I scooped my girl up into my arms and held her tight. I was so happy to see she was okay that I didn't even care that Vig wrapped us both into a hug. Finally pulling away I looked back to see Huntress and Question standing off to the side, Huntress was giving us a misty eyed look that I didn't understand. I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much again Huntress." She smiled crookidly at me as if the praise were embarrassing.

"You don't need to, I was just in the neighborhood." Suddenly Emma gasped aloud and pointed up into the sky.

"Look at that Momma!" It was Winged Victory, Sir Justin's pegesus. It landed gracefully in front of us and from behind the knight a friendly face peered out.

"Jen!" I cried out in excitement, it felt like forever since I'd seen her. My exuberant best friend jumped down from the horse's back not noticing Justin's offered hand. Like an unstoppable force she rushed forward and brought me and Emma into a big hug that we both returned.

_Third P.O.V_

While the women got caught up Vigilante sallyed over to the Shining Knight grinning under his bandanna.

"Well Justin it seems you came to the party a little late." Justin grinned back boyishly.

"Indeed my friend, I'm happy to see that Miss Heartly is well. Jennifer was quite insistent in aiding with the search as well." Vig cocked an eyebrow.

"Jennifer? Since when do you get so casual like with any woman?" The knight's cheek flushed a light shade of pink and he pointedly looked in a different direction.

While the two heroes made light banter Batman came over to wear Huntress and Question were standing patiently with Robin and Speedy. Huntress stiffened slightly as he stood in front of her and Question put a calming hand on her shoulder. The bat didn't say anything for a moment then he looked at her directly and said simply.

"Thanks." Even more simply the female hero met his gaze and gave an accepting nod. Batman then turned to the two boys and pointing at Speedy.

"I don't remember inviting him anywhere." Robin held up his hand in defense and answered hurriedly.

"Yes, but I was unfamiliar with the place where the safe house was, and the manor had been broken into. I didn't want to take any chances so I called Speedy as back up." Nudging his taller friend he said in a pleading tone. "Tell him Speedy." Speedy just crossed his arms and said.

"What he said." Batman looked as one boy and then the other and then finally remarked.

"Well done." The two boys felt their eyebrows shoot up into the hair at the faint, but extremely valuable praise. Question then cleared his throat and said in his simple tone.

"Batman I think they now have the right to know everything." The Batman thought for a moment before nodding his head. Then putting a hand up to his ear he said in a clear voice.

"Watchtower, pick up for nine."

**Finally, I'm getting to the end of the story. The last chapters will be the officical wrap up, and I'm contemplating a sequel but it depends on how well this story is received. Come On People! Get me up to 50 Reviews!**


	20. Not Happily Ever After?

After the tingling of the transport had faded I finally put down my daughter. And in the strangest parade in the history of the Justice League marched after Batman down the halls of the Watchtower. The boys were chatting back and forth, keeping themselves entertained. The rest though were very quiet until Batman steered them into a conference room where there was the rest of the original seven. Ashylin was shocked, she'd never seen more than one of the originals at one time, but now all of them in the same room seemed a bit intimidating. A bunch of extra chairs were pulled up and everyone took a seat. Batman cleared a throat before he addressed the room.

"As only a few of you are aware, lately I've been tracking a major weapons smuggling ring. One that was close to expanding across the globe." Vig and Sir Justin shared a shocked look, apparently they'd been kept in the dark as much as possible. Huntress just crossed her arms still in a bit of a huff about being dragged up to the Watchtower. Question just folded his hands on the table and leaned his head forward, Ash couldn't tell if her was listening or taking a nap. Batman took a breath and continued.

"However what even those people don't know is that the weapons smuggling is only the tip of the ice-burg. According to my information this smuggling ring runs along similar spending, distribution, and buying patterns of at least five other criminal rings around the globe." Everyone was listening intently and Batman hit a button on the table which brought up a hologram of the globe. Then several red lines began to cross over the major populated continents. Superman leaned forward looking closely at the lines and then looked up to Batman.

"These different rings are connected to each other?" Batman nodded.

"Though I don't believe they rely on each other. Based on correspondence of the rings neither one acknowledges the other, but neither do they get in each others way." Wonder Woman began to chip in.

"Allows them to deny knowledge of each other if one is brought down and taken in." Before she could continue Green Lantern spoke up in his stern Marine voice.

"How is it that nobody noticed a global network of illegal smuggling before this?" Then in his quiet voice the Question began to weigh in.

"Scotoma; noun, Greek derivative. The mind sees what it wishes to see." Everybody looked at him with confused faces, Batman choose to elaborate.

"The scope and outlet of the rings are different continent to continent." Pressing another button the lines crossing the different continents changed to different colors.

"Weapons in North America and Europe, drugs in South America and Australia, human trafficking in Asia and Africa. Each group operating independently with self regulated structure, leaving the patterns just different enough to make them seem unrelated." Hawkgirl, or Shyera as she was going by now decided to interject.

"If you suspected something was going on on this kind of a scale. Why are we just hearing about it now?" There was the elephant in the room, everyone looked up at Batman waiting for an explanation.

"These people are careful, I had to be sure. It wasn't until Miss Heartly began to decrypt those files that I made head way into proving my assumptions correct." Jen broke into a big grin and gave Ash a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You BAMF!" The teens chuckled a little at the woman child's antics. Flash also grinned in her direction then looked at Batman.

"Alrighty Bats, whats the next move. If you give me locations of their operations I can have all of them rounded up in less then five minutes." Batman shook his head with a scolding glare.

"No now that their base in Gotham has been invaded (he said while looking at Huntress) they would have gone to ground by now. But I have filed a ton of anonymous tips to the FBI and Interpol giving them locations and names of lower level operators. They should be cleaning house soon." Ashylin cleared her throat and spoke up.

"So what? Now we just wait for one of these other rings to slip up and hope it leads to the rest of them?" Everybody looked at Batman for the conformation. Looking down briefly he locked eyes with me and then nodded silently.

"Unfortunately that's all we can do. I'll still be sending out feelers and Question has agreed to track the trafficking patterns, see if it turns up anything." Question straightened up in his seat.

"If the connections are there I'll find them." Huntress rested a hand on Questions shoulder and smiled with slight exasperation.

"We know you will baby doll." Standing up Superman addressed the room.

"Alright Batman will take point on this, and keep us in the loop of any new developments." He looked at Batman pointedly, who then nodded back. "Dismissed." Everybody began to file out of the room slowly. Batman came up to Robin and spoke quietly.

"Go the transporter room and tell them to send you back to Gotham, we've got some clean up to do." Nodded once Robin exited with Speedy rushing after him.

"Hey let me catch a ride with you, I need to get off before the old man learns I'm here." Looking at the rest of the people there awkwardly Jen rubbed her hands together.

"Right well it seems everything here is hunky-dory, so I'm gonna go. Considering my shift technically ended four hours ago." Standing she smiled at Shining Knight before leaving. "See ya around Justin." Grinning back at her he replied without a beat missed.

"Indeed Jennifer, rest well." Huntress to got up giving a quick kiss to Q's masked face.

"See ya baby doll. I'm need elsewhere." Batman nodded his head and left without a work. Of course we'd have to talk more later. Then it was just me, Emma and Vig alone in the conference room. Vig took of his hat and sat down looking tired.

"Whooo, weee! This has been quite a night hadn't it?" Putting a hand on my daughters shoulder he asked with a laugh in his voice.

"How bout you darlin. Were ya scared?" Emma blinked before answering.

"A little bit, but it's okay now. You look like you need a nap Mr. Vigilante." Vig let go a laugh.

"Well you are a tough little filly ain't cha? But your right, Ol' Vig could use a nice long rest." Finally I stood up and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Emma why don't you run ahead and catch up with Jen, I'll be there in a moment." I think she recognized the 'get lost' command in my voice because she mumbled a 'goodnight' to Vig and took off.

Vig slowly pulled down his bandana and grinned tiredly.

"I reckon you and I are over due for a talk, ain't we darlin'." Nodding my head I crossed my arms waiting for him to start. Rubbing the back of his neck finally he spoke.

"Look darlin' I honestly wasn't try to pull nothing by askin' you out." Shrugging my shoulder's I gestured 'go on' to him.

"Honest, after we met the first time, I just liked ya, and Emma. When Bats was asking for someone to guard ya, I volunteered. I cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to finish.

"It ain't proper for a man to be getting to know a good woman like you while wearin' a mask. So I got to know ya as Greg, everything snowballed from there. It wasn't a perfect situation, and not fair to you darlin'. Again I'm sorry for that, but I'd be lying if I said I regretted it." With that he stood and walked up to me, gently prying one of my hands loose and into his.

"I probably don't deserve it, but I would like very much to see you and Emma again. This time on equal ground." Taking a moment I sighed and answered slowly.

"Right now we've got to worry about work and rest and everything in between." Greg nodded with a sad resigned look in his eye. Then I finished my thought with a half grin.

"Which is why we'll discuss this again tomorrow afternoon." Looking up at me again with a bright smile Greg nodded (more enthusiastically).

"Yes ma'am." With that we didn't speak again. Instead we walked out to the transport room where Jen and Emma were waiting. Leaving Vig's side I stepped up onto the platform and placed Emma on my hip. Looking at me with wide eyes Emma asked shyly.

"Everything okay momma?" Looking back down from the platform I could see Batman in the back. Closer to use was Vig next to Sir Justin, across the way was Green Arrow and Question going about their business. All friends, who at one time or another helped me and let me help them. We had a lot of work to do between all of us. So right now I couldn't say that we had a 'happily ever after' moment right now. However what peace we had right now felt good. So with a smile I looked back at my daughter and answered.

"Yes, baby. Now let's go home."

**I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIEND! Finally I've finished this story, so sorry to everyone with how long it took. Everyone that stayed with me this long, God Bless You. Think I'll take a break from Justice League for a while. Check out my other stories and write me a Review. Love You All!**


End file.
